


Angelic Love

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't the only one who died. Now two angels pull him out of Hell and break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Castiel watched as the newest member of the Garrison was welcomed warmly by their brothers and sisters. So far no one was questioning where he'd come from or the fact that he was a human soul transformed. The plan was working but there was so much that could go wrong.

"Congratulations Castiel." A voice called and he turned to nod at Uriel. "It's about time you were given someone to be solely your student. Even if he was once a mud monkey." The last was a grumble and Castiel shot him a warning look.

"Samuel is one of us Uriel, I expect you to treat him as you would any other member of this Garrison." He warned and Uriel nodded before moving away. Castiel smiled as his student joined him.

"Is everything alright Castiel?" Samuel asked and Castiel nodded, laying a hand on the new angels shoulder. Samuel relaxed and Castiel smiled at him before they all tensed slightly, receiving their orders.

"It's time, stay close to me." Castiel ordered and Samuel nodded. He stayed close as they left Heaven and descended quickly to lay siege to Hell. They fought side by side as they slowly made their way deeper into the pit, searching for a single soul. Samuel was almost vicious in his fighting and Castiel knew he was drawing not only on what he'd been taught in his short time amongst their garrison but also his human memories and skills...memories very few knew he had. Castiel contented himself with watching his students back as they made their way to where the soul they searched for was. Then they both froze in horror as they came upon a rack...but it wasn't what they'd expected. There was no demon torturing the poor soul chained to it...there was a broken human soul.

Samuel looked at his teacher who nodded and moved to guard them, giving him space. He didn't know if he could do it, if he was still that person enough to get through to the broken soul before him but he had to try. He closed his eyes and drew his Grace inward, dimming it so that the souls he was approaching wouldn't be overwhelmed by his presence. He also sheathed his sword; he could not use it against this soul, even in self-defence. He took a deep breath, ignoring the stench of sulphur and fear and then took an audible step closer to the figures.

"Dean." He called gently and the soul spun around, snarling defensively, wicked blade held ready. "Dean, it's alright. We're here to save you." Samuel soothed, taking a slow step forward again, praying that Dean would recognise him in some way and happy that Dean's eyes were still green, still human. "It's me Dean." He whispered, pleading silently for him to recognise him and the hand holding the blade shook slightly even as Dean backed away slightly, confusion evident in his eyes. Dean stared at him and then slowly the blade fell from his hand even as his legs gave way under him and he collapsed to his hands and knees. Samuel moved closer and knelt nearby, knowing better than to touch him yet. "Can you understand me Dean?"

"S...Sammy?" Came the hoarse reply and Samuel smiled at him.

"Yes Dean, I'm here." He answered but Dean pulled back, scrambling away.

"No. You're a trick! Sam can't be here." Dean snarled, reaching for his blade again but then Samuel wrapped a hand around his arm and Dean gasped, going limp as Samuel's Grace washed through him. "Sammy? How?" Dean asked, eyes wide with fear, and Sam gently touched his face.

"I am sorry Dean. Go to Bobby, he'll help you." Samuel told him and then he pulled Dean with him as they left Hell behind. He felt Castiel's power merge with his to bring Dean back to life and then they watched, silent and invisible as Dean dug his way out of his own grave. Samuel looked at the smaller, dislodged cross that Dean didn't see and knew it was the marker for his own grave.

"Return to the garrison Samuel." Castiel ordered and Samuel took one last look at Dean before obeying.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected-" He hung up and dialled another number from memory, glad that it rang.

"Yeah." A familiar voice answered and Dean slumped against the phone booths wall.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me." Dean answered, swallowing to try and wet his throat; he should have drunk a bit more water.

"Who's 'me'?" Bobby asked and Dean frowned.

"Dean." He answered and then he was met with dial tone. He hung up and redialled the number.

"Who is this?" Bobby demanded and Dean closed his eyes.

"Bobby listen to me-" He pleaded but the hunter cut him off.

"This ain't funny, call again and I'll kill you-" Bobby snapped and then hung up again and Dean stared at the phone before slowly replacing it. He stepped away and looked around, smiling a little when he spotted an older car sitting nearby. He walked over and then went to work hotwiring it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby opened his door only to stare in shock at what looked like Dean Winchester standing on his porch.

"Surprise." The creature said, smiling weakly at him and Bobby slowly backed away, eyes wide. He should have known something would happen after those calls.

"I- I don't-" he stammered out and the creature shrugged, acting so much like Dean it made his heart hurt.

"Yeah, me neither." It answered, stepping inside and Bobby backed up further, needing to get to a weapon. "But here I am."

Bobby finally backed into the hall table and grabbed the silver knife he'd left on it; swinging it at the monster that dared assume the appearance of a boy he'd considered a son. It deflected the attack and grabbed his hand but Bobby managed to throw it off him and towards the kitchen.

"Bobby! Bobby, it's me!" It pleaded and Bobby sneered at it.

"My ass!" He started towards it but it grabbed a nearby chair and used it as a shield, raising a hand towards him so Bobby paused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and you're about the closest thing I have to a father...Bobby it's me." It pleaded desperately.

Bobby stared at with wide eyes and then lowered the knife, moving the chair aside as he approached before reaching out to see if it was solid. Once sure he lunged again but he ended up with hand pinned behind his back.

"Whoa! I am not a shape shifter!" it argued and Bobby felt a flicker of doubt, pined the way he was the creature could have taken the knife and killed him by now so why wait?

"Then you're a revenant." He forced himself to argue only to stumble as he was pushed away. He turned around to see the creature holding his knife but not aiming it at him.

"All right, if I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?" It asked, rolling up its sleeve and then slowly drawing the blade across its bicep. Bobby watched in amazement as warm, red human blood oozed out of the shallow wound.

"Dean?" He asked shakily, unable to believe his eyes and Dean grinned at him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." He answered, walking over and wrapping his arms around Bobby who hugged him back.

"It's- it's good to see you boy." Bobby said, moving back so he could get a good look at Dean.

"Yeah, you too."

"But how did you bust out?" Bobby suddenly realised that for Dean to be out and in one piece...he slowly began to reach for a nearby flask.

"I don't know, I just uh just woke up in a pine box-" Dean said as he put the knife down and then spluttered as he was hit by a face full of holy water. He turned his head and spat it out before looking at Bobby again. "I'm not a demon either, you know." He said and Bobby shrugged, finally relaxing and truly believing it was Dean in front of him.

"Sorry, can't be too careful." Bobby said, still staring at Dean even as the younger man went to get a towel and dry off. How could he ever tell Dean what had happened since he'd died? Why bring him back and not... "This don't make a lick of sense." He mumbled but was obviously loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Yeah, you're preaching to the choir." The last Winchester grumbled

"Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you've been buried four months, even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-" Better to focus on that and ignore what he would eventually have to tell him.

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much, I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then lights out, then I come to six feet under, that's was it." Dean explained and Bobby sat down behind his desk, confused and more than a little scared Dean would soon ask... "Sam's number's not working, he's uh...he's not-?" Dean asked the one question Bobby never wanted to answer and he closed his eyes.

"Bobby?" Dean snapped and he opened his eyes to stare at Dean.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and Dean went white.

"No...no." He whispered, legs buckling. "Where is he? Where's Sammy?" He pleaded even as Bobby got up and moved to his side.

"I...he was next to you, you didn't see the second cross? I knew it was what he wanted." Bobby told him and Dean closed his eyes, tears leaking past the lids anyway.

"H...how? When?" He asked brokenly and Bobby sighed.

"We buried you, Sam insisted, and then he took off. Three days later I got a call, he still had me listed as an emergency contact. By the time I got there it was too late, he'd died a few hours earlier. He was torn up pretty badly but it wasn't hellhounds." Bobby added, knowing Dean needed to know Sam hadn't made a deal. He reached out and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, surprised when he wasn't shrugged off and instead Dean actually seemed to lean into his hand slightly. "I'm sorry Dean...I thought I'd lost you both. All I could do was bury him next to you." Bobby whispered and then tear filled green eyes looked at him.

"Why bring me back and not Sammy? I'd remember if he was in hell with me, wouldn't I?"

"I don't know kid. We need to find out what's going on Dean. I know a psychic, few hours from here. Something this big? Maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby said and Dean nodded. "I'll call her; you should go grab a shower." Bobby got up and offered Dean a hand up, watching as the kid walked slowly towards the stairs. "And Dean?" He called and Dean turned to look at him. "Don't do anything dumb."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha ha ha, Bobby! Ugh!" Dean watched as the woman grabbed Bobby in a bear hug, actually lifting him off the ground.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby told her and she turned to look at Dean who fidgeted slightly.

"So, is this him?" She asked and Bobby nodded.

"Dean, Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby introduced and Dean nodded.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Mm-mm-mmm." She answered, eyeing him and making it pretty obvious she was checking him out. What worried Bobby was that Dean didn't seem to care. "Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back in the frying pan huh? That makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so." He answered flatly.

"Come on in." She headed inside and they followed.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked as Pamela closed the door.

"Well, I Ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why." She answered, heading deeper into the house.

"So what's next?"

"A séance I think. See if we can see who did the deed." Pamela grinned at them and Bobby stared at her.

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here?" He demanded and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I just wanna get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball without the crystal." She answered and then she got to work setting everything up. By the time it was done the sun was beginning to set. They sat at the table and waited for instructions. "Right, take each other's hands. And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."  
She said and then Dean jumped, kicking the table.

"Whoa! Well, he didn't touch me there!" He yelped and Pamela laughed.

"My mistake." She said and Bobby actually snickered. Dean slipped his arm out of his long sleeved shirt and pulled up the t-shirt sleeve to reveal the perfect hand shaped burn. "Okay." Pamela put her hand over the print and began to chant. "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle." Dean opened an eye and looked at her as she continued. "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle." The TV clicked on to show static and Dean stared at it. "I invoke, conjure and command you- Castiel? No, sorry Castiel I don't scare easy." A breeze moved the candle flames and the table began to shake slightly.

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Its name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you, show me your face." The table began to shake more and Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "I conjure and command you, show me your face." Bobby opened his eyes and looked around briefly, getting worried. "I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggested but Pamela shook her head.

"I almost got it, I command you, show me your face, show me your face now!" and then she was screaming as the candle flames leapt up almost to the ceiling and her eyes filled with a bright white light. Blood began to run from her eyes even as she fell backwards out fo her chair.

"Call 911!" Bobby demanded and Dean scrambled for the phone.

"I can't see, I can't see-" She moaned as Dean finally got onto the emergency operator.

"Yes, we have an emergency- Water Street, we need an ambulance, please hurry-"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched as Bobby spray painted a symbol on the floor in white paint finished the nice collection of traps, protective and binding symbols around the barns interior.

"That's a hell of an art project you got going there." Dean commented as he went back to sorting the weapons.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doing?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife, I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of." Dean answered with a small grin.

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times, what do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Bobby just stared at him but then went over to the other table and began the ritual.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not your fault." Samuel said and Castiel nodded, watching as the doctors continued to tend to the psychic. They both tensed as they felt the summoning and Samuel sighed. "I actually though it would happen sooner."

"Meet me there."

"Yes sir." With that Samuel left. Castiel had already gained a permanent vessel but Samuel was going to get a temporary one. The only reason it would work was even though he had been changed at the core he was still the same being.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby sat on the table swinging his foot, whistling softly and waiting for whatever pulled Dean out of hell to show up, with a shotgun in his lap. Dean was sitting across from him on the other table, holding Ruby's knife.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean eventually asked and Bobby just looked at him. "Sorry, touchy, touchy huh?" He put the knife down and rubbed at his eyes only to freeze as the wind picked up and the barn began to rattle, the metal sheeting on the roof banging up and down against the wooden beams. They both stood and stared at the doors. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said and then instinctively ducked as all of the light bulbs exploded overhead. The doors slammed open, breaking the wooden 2x4 that had been used to keep them shut. They backed up and aimed their guns as two figures walked into the barn, as they got closer the hunters opened fire but nothing stopped them.

Dean's eyes went wide and then gun slipped from suddenly numb hands as he got a good look at the taller figure. It wasn't possible...Bobby had promised him he was dead and yet...

"Sam?" Dean choked out and hazel eyes locked onto him. He almost relaxed but there was something not quite right. Why hadn't Sam said anything? Not to mention he'd shrugged off all their bullets. Dean shook his head and stepped back. "No. Get out of him!" He screamed, pulling Ruby's knife and lunging forward only to be intercepted by the second male. He rammed the knife into his heart and then froze as nothing happened.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, reloading as fast as he could as the one that looked like Sam moved closer to him. He raised the gun again but a strong hand grabbed it and pushed it aside, leaving Bobby to stare up at Sam in horror. Sam reached out and placed his fingers against Bobby's head and the hunters eyes began to slip shut. Just before he passed out though he heard the soft whisper of a familiar voice saying sorry.

"Who are you?" Dean snarled in rage as he watched Bobby collapse.

"We're the ones who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." The shorter male answered.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean snarked and he saw the one that looked like Sam smile slightly. The sight had him fighting the urge to scream or cry, he wasn't sure which.

"We need to talk Dean...alone." The shorter one stated even as the Sam look-alike stepped away from Bobby's prone form. Dean approached cautiously and then knelt beside Bobby, checking him over. "Your friend's alive."

"Who are you?" Dean demanded angrily, standing to face them and forcing himself not to look at the one that looked like his dead brother.

"Castiel. This is Samuel." Was the answer and Dean fought down an angry response at the use of his brothers full name.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

"We are angels of the Lord." Castiel answered and Dean snorted.

"Get the hell outta here, there's no such thing."

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith." Castiel stated and then lightning cracked and when it lit up the barn it showed the shadows of huge wings extending from both men's backs. Dean watched in shock and then lightning stopped as suddenly as it started.

"Some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean snapped, since the look-alike hadn't spoken he would ignore it for as long as possible. Castiel sighed and looked down and then looked at his companion when a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be...overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice, but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station. That was you talking?" Dean demanded and Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time lower the volume." That comment got a reaction from Samuel who chuckled softly and it sounded like Sam.

"It was my mistake, certain people, special people can perceive my true visage, I thought you would be one of them, I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What holy tax accountant?" Dean snapped, wishing Bobby had salted and burnt their bodies since obviously Sam's was being possessed by some freaky angel thing.

"This- this is a vessel"

"You're possessing some poor bastard? And you..." He trailed off unable to finish.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel answered before looking at his companion who took a step closer to Dean but he stepped back and hazel eyes lowered to gaze at the floor.

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you two, really?" Dean demanded.

"I told you."

"Right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell? If anyone deserved coming back it was Sam, not me."

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel pushed.

"Not in my experience. And get out of my brother!" He finally snapped.

"Dean please, hear us out." Samuel finally spoke and Dean snarled at the sound of his brothers' voice...but it wasn't quite right. It was...empty somehow. You could always tell what Sam was feeling just from the tone of his voice but now there was nothing.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved." Castiel frowned and Samuel nodded, knowing Castiel had guessed right.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean demanded to know.

"Because God commanded it." Dean clenched his jaw angrily and just stared at them. "Because we have work for you." Dean's look morphed to confusion for a second at that before going back to anger.

"Did he command you to dig my brother up and use his body?" He snarled and Castiel stepped back, knowing Samuel had to do it alone.

"Dean I know this I shard but it's me. It's Sam."

"My brother's dead!"

"I know, I died...again and I know I'm different, it is part of being an angel now. But it is me Dean." Samuel moved slowly closer and then reached out to put his hand over the mark on Dean's arm and Dean froze, his brother's hand fit the mark perfectly. "I was the one holding onto you for the trip out. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything between the hounds and waking up in a pine box." Was the shaky answer and both angels frowned. "I...I can't believe you. I can't." Dean whispered and Samuel just smiled at him sadly.

"Samuel take the hunter back to his home, I'll talk to Dean alone." Castiel said and Samuel looked at him before nodding and releasing Dean's arm.

"I won't hurt Bobby Dean." He promised before walking over to the unconscious hunter and then the two of them vanished.

"He is your brother Dean. He was found in Heaven shortly after your death and was offered something very few human souls are offered, the chance to become an angel. He took it because it meant being able to help you. But the process changes the soul as I know you've noticed. He still has all his memories, despite what many of the others believe. However there are several important differences between angels and humans." Castiel explained softly. Samuel had warned them Dean wouldn't believe it was him before he had been changed and had begged Castiel to be gentle in explaining what had happened. He had agreed.

"Like what?" Dean asked nervously.

"Humans have free will, we do not. We also do not feel things the same way you do. Samuel loves you, such a new angel should never have been near hell and yet he went for you. But it is different to how it was before he was changed."

"I...how can this be true?" Dean choked and Castiel laid a hand on his forehead, showing him his first meeting with Sam in Heaven and Sam's agreement to become one of them. When he stepped back Dean swayed and grabbed onto the table. "Sammy." He whispered.

"You cannot call him that. There are things in motion...no one can know he was Samuel Winchester. He was allowed to use his body for this meeting, to try and comfort you. But he will have to find a true vessel now. It may not look like him, I do not know but it will still be him. Only behind very powerful protections will he be able to talk to you as your brother. At all other times he must simply be the one who saved you." Castiel warned him and Dean nodded slowly. It was a lot to take in and he still wasn't positive he believed it all but if he really was Sam, an angelic Sam, but still Sam...

"Can I talk to him again?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded.

"I will call him back; the protections on this barn are enough to hide what is happening. I will watch over your friend." With that Castiel vanished and Samuel reappeared.

"Sammy? Is it really you?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Dean moved closer and Sam let him. "Can...can I..." He reached out hesitantly and Sam moved closer. Dean's hand landed on Sam's shoulder and it was warm, as if the body was still alive. Dean fought back a sob and wrapped his arms around his brother. He felt Sam stiffen but then slowly return the embrace. Dean pulled back and wiped at his eyes, embarrassed but Sam stayed quiet. "What happened? How did you...die? Bobby didn't know." Dean said and Sam moved to lean lightly against the table.

"I went after Lilith, looking for revenge. Instead a found a large group of demons. I remember killing a few and then pain. Then I was in Heaven." He explained and Dean closed his eyes.

"Damn it Sammy, you knew better than to go after her." Dean whispered and the angel nodded. "Why...why don't I remember hell?"

"We don't know. It's very possible that you do but are suppressing the memories for now. Or the human brain simply can't deal with such things." Sam answered and Dean was glad to see there was concern for him in Sam's eyes.

"Castiel said you can't use...you have to get a different vessel...the person..."

"It's not like demonic possession Dean, I promise." Sam told him and Dean nodded, believing him because Sam had promised. "The person will be asleep, he won't be aware of what is happening and any wounds gained will be healed. When I eventually leave them they will go back to their life." Sam explained and Dean relaxed, happy that angels looked after the bodies they used.

"So what'll happen to your, this?" Dean couldn't make himself say it but Sam understood.

"Placed back in the grave with extra protections to keep anyone else from using it. I know you'd be more comfortable with this but it would let everyone know who I am."

"I understand." Dean whispered and then moved in closer again. He reached up to thread his fingers through Sam's hair and then brushed his lips against Sam's. They were as soft as Dean remembered but there was one big difference...Sam didn't respond and when Dean pulled back there was something in Sam's eyes...not pity but something Dean couldn't name. "Sam?"

"I can't Dean. I don't...I remember but, I am sorry Dean. I love you Dean but it can never be that way." Sam reached out and gently touched Dean's face before moving away. Dean stared at the floor, feeling like his heart had been torn out...again. Why bring him back when there was nothing left for him? Sam, his Sam, was an angel now so they couldn't even be brothers let alone lovers anymore.

"Why? Why bring me back to this?" Dean pleaded and Sam half reached out to him before letting his hand drop.

"Because you're needed. Agreeing to this was the only way to see you again, to be able to help you in any way." Sam told him and Dean turned his back on him.

"Does it even hurt?" He barely whispered and Sam let his hand rest on Dean's shoulder for a second.

"I am sorry." With that Sam was gone.

TBC...


	2. 2

Dean stared at Bobby who was still asleep on the couch. After Sam had left him in the barn Castiel had come back and taken him to Bobby's, not an experience he was eager to repeat. He didn't know what he was going to tell Bobby, hell he didn't know what to believe himself. It seemed to be Sam, a pretty cold and unemotional Sam, but still Sam. And it meant he still had his brother in some way even if his heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds. A low moan from the couch brought him out of his thoughts and he watched as Bobby slowly woke up.

"Take it easy Bobby, we're safe at your place."

"Dean?" Bobby sat up and looked around. "What the hell happened?" He demanded and Dean shrugged.

"Other than an angel knocking you out?" Dean asked and Bobby stared at him in shock even as he remembered the thing that looked like Sam reaching out to touch him. "Bobby?"

"He said sorry, when he knocked me out." He said and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, we sort of need to talk about that but...got anywhere with wards like the barn had?"

"Yeah, why?" Bobby asked suspiciously and Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Because it's something that cannot be over heard by anything." Dean told him and Bobby nodded before getting up and motioning for Dean to follow him. They went down some stairs and then walked into a circular room. There was a devils trap on the ceiling and floor and cabinets that probably held weapons. "Bobby this is..."

"Solid iron and completely coated in salt. Also has pretty much all the wards we had in the barn. Nothing's getting in here." Bobby admitted and Dean grinned.

"You built a panic room." He teased and Bobby shrugged.

"I had a weekend off."

"You're awesome." Dean told him and Bobby just grumbled before taking a seat.

"Gonna tell me what's going on now?" He demanded and Dean sighed before leaning against the wall and then sliding down it to sit on the floor.

"You mean like the fact that my brother is now an angel and was the one to give me the nice mark on my arm while pulling me out of hell?" He asked sarcastically and Bobby's jaw dropped.

"What?" He whispered and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that was really Sam that knocked you out and brought you back here. Apparently he was found in Heaven and given the choice to join the halo brigade in order to see me again and help out. And it sucks cause he's not really Sammy anymore." Dean said, closing his eyes against the tears that wanted to fall. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to find Bobby kneeling in front of him.

"Are you sure it's him? Or that they're really angels?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded.

"Castiel showed me his first meeting with Sam, it's really him he's just...angels don't have free will Bobby and they don't feel stuff like we do. That's what Castiel told me and seeing Sam...it's like his emotions have almost been shut off. He still cares about me but not like before. He remembers everything too, he just doesn't feel things the same way. We can't...he won't be using his body when we see him again, apparently the fact that he's Sam is being kept secret or something from a lot of the other angels. So no calling him Sammy or anything. He's going by Samuel though, guess it's a common enough name for them to not realise." Dean explained bitterly and Bobby closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry Dean. Did...did they explain why they pulled you out of hell?"

"Apparently God has work for me."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel looked over as Samuel joined him, studying his students' vessel. The young man was tall though not quite as tall as Sam had been and his hair was several shades lighter, more a dark blonde. It was also worn a lot shorter and the vessel had blue eyes like his own. Castiel admitted he didn't understand a lot of things about humans but he had a feeling that Dean would not like the looks of Samuel's vessel.

"Are you settled?" Castiel asked and Samuel nodded.

"Still feels a little...odd but I am adjusting." He answered.

"Good. Come, we have to join the others in defending a Seal." With that they vanished from the factory.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olivia?" Bobby called as they entered the apartment. Then he froze, making Dean look over in that direction too. He swallowed as he saw the pool of red liquid and then a shoe at its edge. Bobby immediately turned and left the apartment, leaving Dean to move closer.

"Bobby?" He called out but there was no reply so he went over to investigate, noticing the salt line between the two rooms. He almost gagged at the sight of the woman laying on the floor, her ribcage forced open and her body almost completely split open. He took a deep breath and then walked over to her weapons closet and picked up the EMF meter. "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." He muttered to himself. "Bobby, you alright?" He asked as the older hunter walked back in.

"I called some hunters nearby-"

"Good. We could use the help." Dean commented.

"Except, they ain't answering their phones either." Bobby finished, putting his phone away. He couldn't look at Olivia's body and Dean couldn't blame him.

"I've never seen a spirit do this much damage before." Dean said and Bobby nodded before leaving again but this time Dean followed, there wasn't much he could do for Olivia.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out, come out, whoever you are." Dean muttered, holding his shot gun at the ready. He stopped walking as his breath began to fog the air.

"Dean Winchester." A female voice called and he started to turn around. "Still so bossy." She looked at him with a smile as he turned to face her completely, raising his weapon at her. She was dressed in dirty clothes and her hair was down to her shoulders. Unlike the other ghosts she didn't look as dirty. "You don't recognize me?" She asked. "This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut."

"Meg?" Dean asked and she broke into a big smile.

"Hi." She greeted and he just stared at her unbelievingly. She took a few steps towards him, hands in the air. "It's okay. I'm not a demon."

"You're the girl the demon possessed." He realised and she nodded, lowering her hands.

"Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not... you know... choking on my own blood." She took another step and Dean began to back away, still aiming the gun at her. "It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry, was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner." She raised a hand to her temple. "In here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people." She said and Dean listened, swamped by guilt and regret.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?"

"Well, we thought-" He started but she cut him off.

"No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying. I was trapped in there, screaming at you "just help me, please!"! You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?"

"I- I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Meg shouted, hitting him hard enough to knock him to the floor. He managed to get up on his hands.

"Meg. Meg..." He tried but she kicked him in the face, making him fall backwards again. She kicked away the shotgun as he rolled to his side, grunting from the pain. She took a few steps towards him and he held out his hand to her as he rolled to his back to see her. "We didn't know!" Dean told her as he struggled to get up and she bent down in front of him.

"No.. You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?" She snarled.

"No, I don't." Dean answered quietly. She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him closer.

"You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?"

"We did the best we could." He argued weakly and she slammed him to the floor before standing up and kicking him hard.

"It wasn't just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me." Meg said and Dean stared up at her. "You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just... she just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue. Beat up. Broken."

"Meg..." He slowly turned away from her on his elbows.

"Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself!" She kicked him hard again causing him to fall flat on the floor again. "Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge and your demons. 50 words of latin a little soon and I'd still be alive." Dean looked up at her again. "My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!"

"You're right." Dean whispered and she kicked him again. Dean crawled away into the room at the end of the hall, holding out a hand to Meg in surrender. She stood in the doorway and he fell to the floor, pulling a gun as he turned onto his back. He aimed it at her and she pushed off the doorway, smiling as she walked towards him.

"Come on, Dean. Did your brain get french-fried in hell? You can't shoot me with bullets."

"I'm not shooting you." He answered and then raised his gun to the ceiling, causing her to look up, and he shot the wire holding an old circular iron lamp. It fell over her and she vanished. Dean covered his head as it fell and then looked up to see the results. "Iron." He muttered before rolling over again, clutching at his stomach and grunting at the pain.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Were the first words out of Castiel's mouth.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean demanded angrily.

"I was, uh, made aware." The angel admitted.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't." Castiel pointed out calmly.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos.. You know, Michael Landon. Not dicks." Dean snapped and Castiel frowned, remaining calm and kind around Dean was harder than he had thought when he'd made that promise to Samuel.

"Read the bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" Dean practically snarled.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." Castiel tried again.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh? If there is a God?"

"There's a God." Came a new voice and Dean whirled to see a stranger. He studied him, taller than Dean with hair a little darker than and as short as his, blue eyes but something...

"Samuel?" The new angel nodded calmly. "Well I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The lord works-" Castiel tried.

"If you say "in mysterious ways", so help me, I will kick your ass." Dean grumbled and Samuel hid a small smile while Castiel threw his hands up in surrender for a moment. The three of them stood in silence for a while. "So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses." Dean finally said and then walked closer to the two heavenly beings. "This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse?" he asked and they both nodded.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Sam answered and Dean groaned.

"Do I wanna know what kind of things?" He asked and Sam shook his head.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The "Rising of The Witnesses" is one of the 66 seals." Castiel explained.

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." Samuel added but Dean could see he'd managed to make his brother amused with his Seaworld comment and he was happy about that. And then Dean realised what Sam had said.

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." He said and Castiel nodded.

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." The older angel informed him.

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean worked it out.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humour." Castiel commented.

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest." Dean told him and Sam sighed.

"Doesn't matter, the seal was broken." Sam told him.

"Why break the seal anyway?"

"Think of the seals as locks on a door." Castiel explained.

"Okay. Last one opens and...?"

"Lucifer walks free." Sam finished for him.

"Lucifer?" Dean demanded and both angels nodded. "But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday School. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as us. Why do you think we're here walking among you now, for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel asked and Dean's eyes widened.

"To stop Lucifer." He said and they both nodded in unison which was kind of creepy.

"It's why we've arrived." Castiel told him and Dean nodded.

"Well... Bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." Dean snapped mockingly.

"We tried. There are other battles. Other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost." Sam told him, something in his eyes pleading for Dean to understand but Dean looked away.

"Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of our brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here." Castiel continued, starting to get angry. He leant in closer to Dean who moved away a bit, not wanting to look at either of them. "You should show me some respect. We dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in." Castiel snapped and Dean looked down, when he looked up Castiel was gone.

"Don't push him Dean, he can and will do it. I wouldn't be able to stop him." Sam whispered and then he too was gone but as he vanished Dean felt the ghost of a touch against his face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean bolted upright, staring around the motel room until he saw Castiel sitting at the bottom of his bed.

"Hello, Dean." The angel greeted and Dean was a bit disappointed to see that he was alone. "What were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked even as Dean shoved the blanket off himself.

"What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?" Dean snapped.

"Listen to me, you have to stop it." Castiel told him and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Stop what?" He asked and Castiel raised his right hand, putting two fingers to Dean's forehead and Dean's world went white.

TBC...


	3. 3

Dean blinked his eyes against the sudden light only to find someone leaning over him.

"Move it buddy, you can't sleep here." The man said and Dean blinked, sitting up to look around in confusion.

"Okay...sleep...where?" He asked on confusion.

"Anywhere but here." The man told him and Dean realised he was cop as the man walked off. Dean looked around what appeared to be a small town, still utterly confused. He remembered being in a motel and then...Castiel. What had the angel done? He pulled out his cell phone, planning to call Bobby only to find he had no reception.

"Perfect." He grumbled as he stood up, spotting a nearby diner he decided he really needed some coffee. He sat down next to a guy in maybe his early twenties. "Hey, where the hell am I?" Dean asked and the man looked at him.

"Jay Bird's Diner." He answered.

"Yeah, thanks. I mean...city and state." Dean clarified, getting a surprised look.

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"Lawrence..." Why did it have to be Lawrence?

"Hey, you okay buddy?" The man asked, looking concerned for Dean.

"Yeah, tough night." Dean tried to excuse his confusion.

"Hey, coffee here Reg." His new friend called out.

"Okay, coming right up." The man behind the counter, obviously the called for Reg, answered. Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and showed it the man beside him.

"Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?" he asked, getting an incredulous look.

"The USS Enterprise?" The guy said and Dean blinked before looking at Reg as he brought the coffee, confused as to why the guy was dressed like a 70's hippie.

"Thanks...nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up right?" Dean asked and both men stared at him in shock.

"Sonny and Cher broke up?" That made Dean really look around and he found everyone was dressed like it was the seventies.

"Hey, Winchester." A new arrival called and Dean turned to look. "Son of a bitch. How you doing Corporal?" All Dean could do was stare in shock as the two talked.

"Hey Mr. D."

"I heard you were back." Mr. D said.

"Yeah, a little while now."

"Good to have you home John, damn good." By this point Dean's eyes were very wide as he put everything together.

"Dad..." He breathed in shock.

"Well, say hello to your old man for me."

"You got it, Mr. D." John answered before noticing Dean staring at him. "Do we know each other?"

"I guess not." Dean answered.

"Take it easy, pal." John said as he got up to leave.

"Yeah."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared at his superior and teacher. He already knew everything Dean had been sent back to learn, he'd been shown once he'd been changed. At least now he knew how Mary had known Azazel and he was glad he'd already been an angel when he'd found out. He didn't think he would have handled it very well had he still been human.

"I will go speak to Dean soon." Castiel stated and Sam nodded.

"He will probably yell at you. It is his way of dealing with things he does not understand, not personally aimed at you." Sam warned him and Castiel nodded before vanishing. Sam sat down on the bed farthest from the door, smiling faintly at the fact Dean still got a room with two beds. He lay back on it, despite the fact he no longer needed sleep it was nice to just lay still and relax. He wondered if when Dean returned he'd realise Sam had been there, in the bed meant for him? Not that they'd slept in separate beds all that often since shortly after Dean had taken him from Stanford.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe. I'm going to hell...again." Dean muttered as he stared into the diner at his parents, just watching them talk together over ice cream shakes.

"I should just talk to him." John said but Mary shook her head.

"My Dad's being my Dad John, it's not you."

"How is it not me? He's been like this for how many years?" John asked and Mary sighed.

"He's just protective over me, that's all. He doesn't want me to-"

"Hook up with a mechanic from a family of mechanics?" John asked sadly.

"No! Hey, I love you, for exactly what you are. I'll be right back." Mary promised as she got up. Once she was gone John pulled out a small red box to stare at the ring inside.

Dean was so busy watching his Dad mope that his Mom was able to sneak up behind him.

"Why are you following us?" Mary demanded and Dean whipped around only to catch her knee in his stomach. She threw him against a metal container next to the building, going to punch him but Dean dodged, stepping sideways.

"Are you crazy?" He demanded as Mary continued to attack him. He managed to grab her arms when she tried to shove him again.

"You've been trailing us since my house." She accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" He answered, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Really?"

"Okay, how about we talk about this huh?" He asked as he finally got her pinned against the wall.

"Let me go!" Mary demanded angrily and that was when something caught Dean's eyes. He pulled her arm up as gently as he could to stare at the bracelet with protective charms on it.

"Are you a hunter?" he asked in shock.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through." Samuel said as he watched the young hunter studying the map.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dean snapped.

"Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes." Samuel argued and Dean snorted.

"Yeah, well, I have, this thing killed my family." He answered, trying to hide how much that still hurt.

"Just calm down son." Samuel told him and despite the fact the man was his grandfather Dean felt tempted to hit him.

"You don't get it do you? You are in danger, we are all in danger. In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe." Dean argued.

"Not until we know what we're dealing with here." Samuel said even as Deanna walked into the room, carrying a fruit salad.

"Sam's right Dean, it could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things." She told her frustrated grandson, not that she knew who Dean was.

"I know what this thing is!" Dean almost yelled and Deanna stopped before going back into the kitchen. "And I'm gonna kill it, that's all the talking I need to do."

"You're gonna kill a demon? How?" Samuel asked in disbelief, every hunter knew you couldn't kill a demon, just send it back to hell.

"There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins, he lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun. The Colt." Dean answered.

"Yeah, I heard about the colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story." Samuel was starting to thin the kid was a little off.

"Well, it's real." Dean stated and his grandparents exchanged looks behind his back, not sure what to think.

"Alright, say that it is. You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?" Samuel asked, deciding to humour him for the moment.

"Yeah, maybe I do." Dean said, smiling slightly as he pulled out his Dad's journal and flipped it open.

"What's this?" Samuel asked as he looked at it.

"It's a list."

"Of what?"

"My Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon, who, where and when." Dean explained as he went over the list.

"Why?"

"Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom." Dean said as he flipped the pages. "Look, Whitshire farm. I told you that name sounded familiar."

"Whitshire farms, that was two days ago, how the hell is that on your Dad's list?" Samuel demanded and Dean blinked, oops.

"Uh...my Dad could see the future. Looks at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night." Dean pointed out the next name on the list.

"Liddy Walsh?"

"Haleyville, that's close." Dean muttered.

"I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but..." Samuel looked over at his wife who was leaning on the doorjamb and she shook her head slightly. Samuel looked back at Dean who noticed the tension and realised they didn't believe him.

"I know you guys think I'm crazy."

"You seem like a really nice kid Dean, but yeah, you're crazy." Samuel answered and Dean laughed bitterly. He had a chance to save his family and his grandparents thought he was nuts. But if he could stop this...he could have a Mom, Sam wouldn't have had to join the angel brigade to yank him from hell...they could be a normal family even if it meant he and Sam never got together at least they'd be alive.

"Yeah, maybe, but I know where this bastard's gonna be, and I'm gonna stop it, once and for all." He told them as he grabbed his gear and left the room. He took a deep breath and went looking for his Mom; he had to warn her just in case even if he did sound nuts. He found her listening to music and smiled at the scene.

"I'm shoving off, I just wanted to say, bye." Dean told her when she noticed he was there and she turned the music down.

"Really? So soon?"

"Yeah - job to do. Hey, I wanted to- t-tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um...it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John kid." He mumbled uncomfortably and Mary smiled.

"You do?" She asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I think you two are meant to be." He assured her. "Hell, I'm depending on it." He murmured and she frowned, not quit catching it.

"What?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing. Can I ask you a question?" He asked and Mary nodded. "What's he like? John."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Dean defended and Mary shrugged, stretching out her legs to get more comfortable.

"I don't know, he's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after you know? He's everything a hunter isn't. No offense."

"No, none taken." He told her, wondering what she would have thought of the man John became after her death.

"Can I tell you something?" Mary asked and Dean nodded. "He's gonna ask me to marry him. Tomorrow I think!" She grinned and Dean smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Dad's gonna explode, but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to, I just, I love John, and..." She trailed off.

"And what?"

"I wanna get out." Mary admitted softly and Dean froze. "This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family, I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen." She told him and Dean found himself blinking back tears, wishing they could have had the life she'd wanted for them.

"Yeah..." he whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, realising something was wrong and he mustered a smile for her.

"Yeah, no I'm- I'm fine. Hey, uh, Mary, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?" he practically begged and she frowned but nodded.

"Okay."

"On November second 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see." He told her firmly. "Promise me you won't get out of bed." He pleaded and he knew what he was asking made no sense but he needed her to promise.

"Okay." She promised, sensing how important it was to the other hunter and he smiled sadly before leaving.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean say where he was going?" Mary asked as they sat cleaning weapons.

"Said he was gonna kill a demon." Samuel told her and Mary chuckled.

"Kill a demon? That's impossible." She said and her Dad smiled at her.

"Yup."

"Where?" She asked and Samuel thought about it.

"Uh...oh, I don' know, over in Haleyville, uh Walsh's maybe." He told her and Mary stopped what she was doing.

"Wait, not Liddy Walsh?" She demanded and Samuel frowned.

"Well, yeah, I- I- I think so."

"Dad, she's a friend of mine! We gotta help her." Mary demanded even as her Mom walked in, watching her daughter gather up her things.

"What's wrong?" Deanna asked but Mary didn't answer, looking at her Dad before she left.

"I'll be in the car." Mary stated.

"Hey-" Deanna called after her but Mary was gone.

"I mean, she wants to hunt, she doesn't want to hunt, is this some female time of month thing?" Samuel asked and his wife just looked at him before sighing and leaving the room. "What?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat up with a frown and then he realised what was wrong. Dean was facing Azazel and there was nothing he could do but pray Castiel would keep him safe. Part of him wanted to join them but he had been ordered to remain behind, no matter what. If he showed up and Azazel realised who he had been...it could ruin everything. He forced himself to relax and believe that everything would go according to plan.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did I know about the Colt? Huh? How did I know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? I'm not making this up Samuel." Dean argued, trying to convince his grandfather that he was telling the truth. Saving his family now depended on them believing him.

"Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but there's something about you, I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, son, but I believe you." Samuel finally answered and Dean felt a swell of relief at that. Now he had help.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at the grandfather he'd never known.

"I mean, how do we find this bastard?" Samuel asked and Dean pointed at the journal.

"Right here, the list." Dean opened it and Samuel watched him.

"And with the colt?" Samuel asked and Dean pulled the Colt out of his jacket, putting it on the table.

"Yeah."

"Here, let me see it." Samuel said and Dean hesitated before moving it further away.

"Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it."

"I'm your grandfather."

"Nothing personal." Dean answered.

"Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill." Samuel grinned as his eyes went yellow. He raised a hand and motioned at Dean, slamming him into the wall. "Future boy huh?" Azazel walked over to Dean, smirking down at him. "I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. So, I kill your Mommy? That's why you came all the way here? To see little old me?"

"Oh, I came here to kill you." Dean snarled, hiding his fear for his family behind his rage. First his Dad and now his Grandfather had been used by the demon.

"Hey, wait a minute, if that slut Mary's your Mommy, are you...are you one of my psychic kids?" Azazel leant in and actually sniffed Dean. "No, not you. Maybe you got a sis, or a bro-" That made Dean's head snap around and he glared at the demon. "That's terrific, means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here."

"So that's what this is about, these deals you're making, you don't want these people's souls." Dean realised.

"No, I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your Mommy."

"Why her? Why any of them?" Dean demanded.

"Because they're strong." Azazel told him not noticing Deanna peeking around the kitchen doorway, trying to think of what to do. "They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties. My own little Master Race, they're ideal breeders." Dean stared at him, half confused and more than a little frightened. "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter no one's breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception, so far, she's my favorite." Azazel told him and Dean was relieved to find out the demon would not touch his Mom that way. He forced himself not to react as Deanna moved silently closer.

"So why make the deals?" he asked, keeping the attention on himself.

"I need permission." Was the answer even as Deanna made her way towards the Colt. "I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the- the red tape'll drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals, it makes you big and strong."

"For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?" Dean snarled, hating feeling so helpless. But what the demon had said...Sammy had demon blood in him? He closed his eyes for a second as that thought hit him but then he shook his head. It didn't matter, Sam was his brother no matter if he had demon blood or was an angel.

"Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that kid." Azazel answered proudly.

"End game? What end game?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you, or those angels sitting on your shoulder. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good." Azazel shook his head.

"You can cover whatever the hell you want, but I'm still gonna kill you." Dean snarled in rage.

"Right, now that, I'd like to see." The demon taunted and Dean smirked.

"Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes you son of a bitch, cause I'm the one that kills you." He stated proudly.

"So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save." Azazel took out a knife, smirking as Dean struggled against his hold. "Your Grandpappy." He plunged the knife into Samuel.

"No!" Dean yelled but a scream drowned him out.

"No!" Deanna screamed and Azazel turned to her. Deanna turned and fled but the demon followed her even as Dean continued to fight to free himself. He finally got up and rushed into the kitchen, dropping to his knees beside his grandmother, finding her neck had been snapped. There was no sign of Samuel's body.

"Mary...Mary!" Dean screamed but Mary was obviously not home...or already dead.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean jumped out of the car to see his Mom kissing the demon that would kill her in ten years.

"No!" He screamed in horror. He drew the Colt and rushed forward but the demon left Samuel in a rush of black smoke, leaving the body to fall to the ground, dead. All he could do was watch as his Dad took a deep breath and looked up at his Mom.

"Mary." John breathed.

"John." Mary sobbed, holding him close. Dean just watched them even as Castiel appeared and placed a hand on his shoulder. When Mary looked over they were gone.

Dean gasped and woke up, lying on his bead. He looked over to find Castiel standing near the foot of his bed. He put his legs over the side of the bed, and sat on the edge of it, looking sad and disappointed.

"I couldn't stop any of it, she still made the deal, she still died in the nursery didn't she?" he asked sadly and Castiel nodded.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you couldn't have stopped it." The angel told him and Dean stared at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Destiny can't be changed Dean, all roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send me back?" Dean demanded, why put him through that if he couldn't change it?

"For the truth, now you know everything we do." A quiet voice answered and Dean looked over to see Sam's new vessel standing at the window. He felt a pang of grief as he stared at the strangers' body that held his brother in it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"We know what Azazel did to your brother and the others like him, what we don't know is why, what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Castiel explained.

"What does it matter? All his special kids are dead." Dean said bitterly and Castiel shook his head.

"There is the new generation you tried to stop the creation of with your father." Samuel pointed out and Dean paled.

"But they're just babies."

"For now." Castiel stated and then he was gone. Dean looked over at his brother, getting a small, sad seeming smile before he was alone in the motel room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You cannot go to him." A stern voice warned and Sam nodded.

"I know Castiel. It's hard to see him so lost."

"If he had faith"

"What reason does he have to have faith in our Father? All he's ever seen is the worst of everything. He doesn't believe he is worthy of being saved, everything he ever did was for me or John. He doesn't know how to live without us there to live for." Sam explained softly and Castiel nodded.

"You would go back to him if you could." He stated and Sam nodded, surprising them both. He was an angel now, he shouldn't want to go back to being human, should he?

TBC...


	4. 4

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, meet Frank O'Brien." The coroner told them.

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Bobby asked just for clarification.

"Three days ago." The man confirmed.

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner." Dean argued and the coroner shrugged.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?" Dean pushed and the man gave him an odd look.

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." Bobby stated, trying to smooth things over.

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do." Dean told him. The coroner stared at them before sighing and going to set things up.

"First dead body?" he asked Dean as he began to cut into the corpse.

"Far from it." Dean told him and the coroner nodded.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" Dean picked them up and handed them over.

"Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married." Dean asked, looking at the pale band of skin on one finger.

"Ain't my department."

"Any idea how he got these?" Bobby asked, picking up one of Frank's arms to reveal the scratches.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." He broke the heart free and Dean swallowed, trying not to be sick. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy." He handed it to Dean. "Hold that a second, would you?" The coroner asked and Bobby smirked slightly at Dean even as the coroner made another incision, the spray hitting Bobby in the face. "Oh, sorry. Spleen juice."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way was that a heart attack." Dean grumbled as they left the sheriff's office, already yanking at his tie. Playing Fed with someone other than Sam felt...weird. He was so used to working with Sam that they almost instinctively knew what the other was going to do; it helped them to keep their cover intact.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." Bobby muttered, loosening his own ties as they walked.

"Something scared them to death? All right, so what can do that?" Dean asked.

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things." Bobby commented and Dean silently groaned.

"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off. Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?"

"His neighbour, Mark Hutchins."

"Hang on, hang on." Dean frowned, stopping Bobby who looked at him in annoyance.

"What?" he demanded and Dean turned to face him.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Dean answered and Bobby looked around for a while before seeing the teenagers, talking together near the Impala. "Let's walk this way." He crossed the street while Bobby just stared at him. Since when was Dean scared of a bunch of kids?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting in the car, reading, scratching his arm and wishing for Sammy. Bobby opened the passenger door and sat down, shutting it once he was comfortable.

"Any luck at the county clerk's office?"

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide." Dean answered the older hunter.

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?"

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." Dean turned the car on and pulled away from the curb. "How was Frank's pad?"

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulphur." Bobby grumbled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons. 3 down and 97 to go."

"Yeah." Bobby commented and then looked at the dash. "Boy, you're going 20." He stated and Dean glanced at him, hands tight on the wheel.

"And?"

"That's the speed limit." Bobby pointed out, not liking where the conversation was going.

"What? Safety's a crime now?" Dean demanded even as they drove through an intersection, past their hotel.

"Dean, where are you going? That was our hotel."

"Bobby, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." Dean said and Bobby just stared at him. "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird." Dean commented even as a whining sound filled the car. Bobby dug through his pockets and then pulled out an EMF meter. He pointed it at Dean and then away again. Every time it got near Dean the reading was off the chart. "Am I haunted? Am I haunted?" Dean demanded, eyes wide with fright.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat at the table with a book in front of him, not that he was really reading. He stared at the wall clock as its ticking became too loud to ignore. He forced himself to go back to reading and then started coughing when he saw what looked like images of hell. When the words started to seem to talk to him he really started to panic and looked back at the clock, at least it wasn't talking to him. Snarling in rage he got up and smashed the clock before sitting down and curling his hands into fists, trying not to scratch. Sam could make him feel better but Sammy wasn't there, he was off in heaven or something doing angel things. What did angels do in their free time? Did they get free time? Was Sammy off with Castiel having fun while Dean was sitting in a crummy hotel room waiting to be scared literally to death?

"Everything all right?" Bobby asked when he eventually returned, looking at the remains of the clock and then at Dean who had moved to the couch and was drinking a beer to get his mind off Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?"

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost. Quit picking at that idjit. How you feeling?" Bobby asked, staring at Dean in concern.

"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like."

"We'll keep looking." Bobby assured him even as Dean began to cough. "You okay? Hey!" Bobby called as Dean began to choke. Dean stumbled up and over to the sink, gagging until he spat out a bloody wood chip. "We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you." He finally said, staring at Dean.

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean argued fearfully.

"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something."

"Tell us what, wood chips?" Dean snorted but Bobby nodded.

"Exactly."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on his bed, praying that Bobby could stop the ghost but he knew the odds were against them. If he had back up sure Bobby could do it easy. But alone? Dean was gonna die again. And why would Sammy and Castiel drag him out again if he'd failed them already? Hearing a noise at the door he got up and opened it to find the sheriff.

"Sheriff?" He asked and then he saw the gun in the man's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" he demanded and then Dean noticed the blood on his arm.

"Hey, hey, you're - you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just - just like me, okay? You got to relax." Dean tried not to panic but it was a little hard in his condition. The sheriff hit him and Dean staggered back.

"Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that? No, sir." He pointed the gun at Dean but Dean knocked it away and they started fighting. "Get away from me!" he screamed in fear and Dean moved away.

"Al, you got to calm down!"

"Step back!" He cried, clutching at his heart even as he fell and then went still. Dean just stared n horror as he watched the sheriff die. Unable to do anything Dean went back to his bed and sat down, scratching at his arms. He froze though as he heard Sam's voice, like a whisper.

"You're going back. It's about damn time too. Hahahaha." Dean forced himself to ignore it. Sam had pulled him from hell; he would never want Dean to go back. Besides Sam was an angel now, they didn't think stuff like that...did they? He froze as he heard barking and tried to ignore it, looking at his watch to see how much longer he had. Seeing something on the floor he leant over and picked it up, the Bible, great.

"Hi, Dean." A bright voice said and he spun around, going pale as he stared at the little girl.

"Huh, no! No!" he denied, scrambling to get away.

"Yes! It's me, Lilith." She hugged him and Dean practically whimpered in fear, trying to make himself believe she wasn't real. "Oh, I missed you so much. It's time to go back now."

"You – you are not real!" Dean yelled as he backed into the wall.

"What's the matter, Dean? Don't you remember all the fun you had down there? You do remember. 4 months is like 40 years in hell. Like doggy years. And you remember every second." She taunted and Dean clutched at his chest, feeling the way his heart was pounding.

"You are not real."

"It doesn't matter. You're still gonna die. You're still gonna burn."

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?" he demanded and she laughed.

"Silly goose. You know why, Dean. Listen to your heart."

"Whu...?"

"Baboom, baboom, baboom, baboom." And then suddenly she was gone and Dean felt like he was being held by warm arms. He sagged and those arms held him up, despite the fact he knew there was no one there.

"You'll be okay now Dean." A much loved voice whispered in his ear and Dean sobbed.

"Sammy." He whispered and then the presence was gone. Dean looked around, had he just imagined Sam was there? Or had Sam known he needed him and helped despite the fact he wasn't meant to?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was dangerous." Castiel stated and Samuel turned to look at him.

"You would prefer Dean die from fear? Bobby would have been too late." The younger angel said and Castiel nodded.

"I know, that does not make what you did any less risky."

"But it had to be done; Dean is the only one who can stop this." Samuel knew he wasn't telling Castiel anything the older angel didn't already know but sometimes it helped to hear it again.

"We are needed elsewhere Samuel." Castiel finally said and Samuel nodded, following him away from where Dean and Bobby were sitting on the hunter's porch, drinking beer. There would soon be another seal that needed saving that there weren't enough angel's to deal with and Dean would be sent, Samuel would see him then.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby hung up the phone, grimacing at what Dean had told him before heading for his books. Halloween always brought out the crazies but this sounded really bad.

"It is." A calm voice answered his silent thought and Bobby spun around, searching for a weapon as he stared at the young man leaning against his fireplace. "Relax Bobby, if I meant you harm you would have died in the barn." The clue was given and Bobby felt his heart lurch as he stared at the man, no...angel.

"Samuel?" He whispered and the angel nodded solemnly. "So what brings you here? Thought you guys dealt with Dean."

"And you are the only hunter left he trusts." Samuel answered. Bobby swallowed, trying to see anything of the boy he'd known in the cold stranger and failing. Samuel suddenly straightened and motioned for Bobby to follow him. He did, cautiously, relaxing a little when they entered his panic room. He jumped when the door shut and locked itself, blinking when the angel chuckled slightly. "Jumpy Bobby?" He asked and Bobby closed his eyes at the sudden warmth in the voice. Warm, gentle hands were suddenly bracing him and his eyes snapped open to stare into unfamiliar blue and yet...there was something familiar in them.

"Sam." Bobby choked and the angel nodded.

"I am sorry I haven't had the chance to see you Bobby. Things are pretty...hectic at the moment. And I'm not often left unsupervised being the youngest in my garrison." Samuel told him and Bobby reached out to clasp his shoulders.

"It really is you." He breathed and Samuel nodded. "Why Sam, why'd you do something so stupidly reckless?" Bobby demanded and Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry Bobby; you shouldn't have had to bury me so soon after... I never wanted to hurt you like that." Samuel whispered and then he was yanked into a hug. He awkwardly hugged Bobby back and then moved a little further away.

"I didn't...I couldn't believe it when Dean said...but it really is you."

"Bobby I." Samuel started but Bobby cut him off.

"I know Sam, you're an angel now so things are different. I've missed you kiddo, no matter how you've changed. Understand?" He demanded and was awarded with a small but honest smile.

"Yes."

"Good. Now tell an old hunter what he can do to help."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean struggled against Samhain but it was no use. Ruby's knife was clear across the crypt and Dean could feel darkness creeping in. He was going to die again but this time he'd be alone. He was choking, trying to breathe and then suddenly he could. He gasped for air as he lay on his side, head resting on the cold stone even as he forced himself to look at what was happening. Sam had one arm around the demons neck and in his other hand was Ruby's knife, buried to the hilt between the demon's ribs. Samhain struggled briefly before crumpling. Sam released the dead demon and moved to Dean's side. Dean lay, gasping for air as Sam gently turned him so he was lying on his back.

"Can you hear me?" Sam asked and Dean managed to nod. He struggled to move and then he was holding onto Sam's hand, silently begging for Sam not to leave him, not yet. He'd been upset when Sam hadn't been with Castiel, instead he'd gotten to meet a new angel, Uriel, and wasn't he a jerk. Dean didn't know where Sam had been and at that moment he didn't care. All that mattered was Sam had been there in time to save him. "Don't try to move." Sam told him and then placed one hand on Dean's neck. Dean sighed in relief as it suddenly became easy and painless to breath. "You'll be okay now." Sam whispered and Dean knew it was tenderness he was seeing in those blue eyes. He didn't believe Sam could just stop loving him, change of species or not, and that sight gave him more hope than the feeling of Sam holding him when he'd had ghost sickness had. He still wasn't sure if that had actually happened after all. "It did." Sam whispered softly and Dean stared up at him in surprise. "Bobby would not have been in time to save you." Sam admitted, gently helping Dean to sit up.

"I thought..." Dean trailed off and Sam looked down.

"I couldn't let you die when I could save you. I have been reprimanded for my actions." Sam said and Dean's eyes widened in fear. He reached out to grab Sam's arm.

"What do you mean?" He demanded and Sam looked up at him, distant angelic mask in place again and Dean felt cold at the sight of it.

"The seal broke but you saved the town. Congratulations." With that Sam was gone but Dean didn't move. He just sat and stared at where Sam had been for several minutes before slowly getting up and leaving. For a few precious minutes it had been like things were normal but they weren't. He staggered out of the cemetery, paying no attention to the sunrise as he slowly walked through the town, looking at the people who didn't realise how close they'd all come to dying during the night. He finally sat down at a table in a park, watching as the first children slowly appeared to play. He didn't even flinch as Castiel appeared on the seat next to him.

"Let me guess you're here for the, I told you so." Dean finally stated but Castiel shook his head.

"No."

"Well, good cause I'm really not that interested." Dean murmured and Castiel turned slightly to look at him.

"I am not here to judge you Dean."

"Then why are you here?" Why Castiel and not Sam?

"Our orders-" Castiel started but Dean cut him off. He was tired, even though whatever Sam had done seemed to have taken care of his injuries, and not in the mood to listen to whatever reasoning the angel would give him.

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours-" he snapped only for Castiel to cut him off.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain; they were to do whatever you told us to do." Castile explained and Dean stared at him in shock.

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" he asked for clarification and Castiel nodded. "So why bring in the new guy? Where'd your usual partner go?" Dean asked, wondering what Castiel would say.

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under, battlefield conditions, you might say. As for Uriel, as I told you he is a specialist. Samuel is still very young, the youngest angel in heaven actually, to place him such a situation was not deemed necessary." The angel told him, not mentioning the fact that Sam had told him what Dean would do. After all they could not share that knowledge with the rest of the garrison. As for his explanation for Samuel's absence, it was true, he was just leaving out the fact that Sam had gone to Robert Singer or had spent some time confined to the garrison for his actions when Dean had been dying.

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive." Dean muttered. "So I uh- failed your test huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time travelling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of me." Dean told him and Castiel felt a brief flash of pride in the young mortal at his side.

"You misunderstand me Dean, I'm not like you think, I was praying that you would choose to save the town." Castiel admitted softly. He knew Dean saw him as almost the enemy and he wanted Dean to know he was on the mortal's side.

"You were?"

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means." Castiel said and Dean's expression became pained and even sad. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Okay." Dean whispered.

"I'm not a…hammer as you say, I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make, I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders Dean. I truly don't." Castiel whispered sharing a look with Dean. When Dean glanced away at the children he vanished, leaving Dean to think over what he'd said alone.

TBC...


	5. 5

Dean sat on the bed, cleaning and sorting his weapons. It had been more than a week since he'd heard from any angels and he was happy not to be sent on any hunts but he missed Sam and even Castiel to his surprise. He'd been on one hunt since the Samhain debacle and that was just because he was in the town when it had been the full moon. Without Sam...nothing really seemed to matter. This was why he'd made the deal in the first place. Only reason he was hunting for the angels was because he was petrified by the idea that they'd send him back to hell and because Sam was now one of them, if the angels lost then Sam would die again. He would fight so that Sam would be safe, even if Sam was different now.

He'd started dreaming about hell, remembering what had happened to him...and what he'd done there. But he'd also dreamt of Sam being there, saving him. He hated himself for what he'd done but Sam had saved him so there had to be something in him still worth saving. He picked up a bottle of whisky and downed some before a hand suddenly grasped the bottle and tugged it out of his grasp. He looked up and saw Sam's vessel standing over him and frowning.

"What?" He grumbled as Sam made the bottle vanish.

"Why are you drinking so much?"

"Do you even really care?" Dean snapped, turning away to hide the fact that he could feel tears gathering. Maybe drinking so much wasn't a good idea when it made him so emotional. He flinched when there was no answer but then suddenly Sam was with him on the bed, wrapping his arms around Dean. It didn't feel as right as it used to, they weren't really his Sammy's arms after all, but it was better than nothing. "Sam? What about?" Dean asked and Sam pointed at the wall behind them. Dean craned his neck around to see a symbol on the wall, drawn in blood.

"Castiel found it; it blocks us from Heaven and Hell's sight briefly." Sam explained softly, holding Dean close."I do care Dean; do you think I'd risk being caught in hell if I didn't? Multiply what was done to you by a thousand and you'll be close to what happens to captured angels. I chose this to be near you again. I am sorry this is so hard for you, maybe it would have been better for you if I hadn't told you, if you thought I was just dead." Samuel admitted and Dean turned around in his arms.

"No! Anything is better than nothing. Please Sammy." Dean started out with a shout but finished in a whisper and Sam nodded. "Sam..."

"Yes?" Samuel asked and Dean was relieved that Sam wasn't acting all 'remote angel' for the moment. "Dean what's wrong?"

"Could...could you stay here tonight? I just...I need sleep Sam." Dean whispered and Sam shut his eyes.

"You remember now." The angel stated and Dean seemed to curl in on himself. "Dean nothing that happened there was your fault." Sam told him, reaching out to raise Dean's face.

"Why save me? What was left that's worth it?" Dean asked and Sam felt something clench inside him...grief, it was grief. He hadn't felt that since before his transformation. How could he feel it? Was he going to Fall? He closed his eyes again and searched within himself...no there was no diminishment in his Grace. So why was he feeling so strongly? Maybe it was because he was still such a new angel. Sam opened his eyes and pulled Dean closer, cradling him close. Dean's eyes went wide as Sam stared at him.

"You are worth it Dean, don't you ever think otherwise." Sam told him firmly, cupping Dean's face in his hands.

"Sammy?" Dean choked out and Sam licked his lips before leaning in and kissing him, chastely, on the lips. Dean gasped, feeling something rush through him at the contact. "Sam?" He asked again when Sam pulled back and he saw the angel was smiling, not Sam's wide dimpled smile but a small, gentle smile.

"Feel better?" Sam asked and Dean suddenly realised that he did.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, fingers brushing his lips.

"I'm not really sure; I still don't know everything about being an angel. I just had to help you. You'll be able to sleep tonight, not sure about tomorrow though. The protection is fading, I have to go." Samuel told him, features beginning to close off and Dean grabbed his hand, squeezing gently.

"Be careful?" Dean asked and Samuel nodded.

"You too. Dean, try to cut back on the alcohol." Samuel said and Dean nodded.

"I'll try." Dean promised and then he was alone again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean parked the Impala and got out, looking around. Everything looked normal but that didn't mean anything with demons. He walked up to the front door and knocked, seeing that there were two cars in the drive.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milton, sheriff's office!" He called and then pulled his gun when the door swung open. He slipped inside and then grimaced as he spotted the two bodies on the ground. He searched the place and sure enough there was sulphur. Looking around he spotted a third family member in the photos but no third body. Digging around he found what he needed, the daughter, Anna, had been admitted to a psych ward. So the question was, was the demon after her or had it been after her parents? Looked like he needed to go visit the girl, make sure this demon wasn't after her. It was going to be a pain if it had moved on, he'd probably pass the hunt on if that was the case.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course I wanna help her if I can." The doctor told Dean as they walked down the hall.

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Dean asked, sounded like the demon had showed up.

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." Dean commented, wondering just what he'd walked into.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent."

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends - Bright future."

"So, what happened - she just... Flipped?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?"

"She thought demons were everywhere." The doctor handed him a sketch book and Dean flipped through it.

"Interesting."

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"Well, that - that's just batty." Dean commented as he turned the pages, only to stop as he came across one labeled 'Raising of The Witnesses' and the next page was 'Samhain the next seal is broken'. "That's revelations." He murmured, getting an odd look.

"Since when does the book of revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?"

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation."

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now." The doctor told him and Dean smiled, thanking her for her help before leaving.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked from the church to the picture Anna had drawn. It was a long shot but he was running out of places to check. He got out and checked his gun before heading inside. He looked over every floor before eventually making his way to the attic. He paused a she spotted a figure hidden by shadows.

"Anna? It's okay; I'm here to help you." Dean called out gently.

"Who...who are you?" A soft voice called and she slowly stepped out of hiding.

"Dean."

"Dean...not Dean Winchester?" She asked and he blinked.

"Uh, yeah."

"The Dean?" She smiled and Dean just stared at her.

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel and Samuel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." Anna gushed and Dean just stared at her in shock. She knew?

"So, you talk to angels?" He asked cautiously but she shook her head.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... Overhear them."

"You overhear them?" He asked for clarification and she nodded.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... Hear them in my head."

"Like... Right now?"

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... Tuning in to angel radio?"

"Yes. Thank you." She said, smiling at him and Dean put his gun away.

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th." She said and Dean paled.

"The day I got out of hell." He whispered.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell – 'Dean Winchester is saved.'"

"Well, at least now we know why a demon wants you so bad. They get a hold of you; they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." He muttered.

"Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid." She asked and Dean bit his lip. "Dean!" She gasped, pointing and he turned to see a statue bleeding from its eyes.

"Shit!" Dean looked around for a way out and then spotted the door. He grabbed Anna and shoved her in the closet, motioning for her to keep quiet and she nodded fearfully. "Cas? Samuel? No would be a great time for one of you to show up!" he called but there was no answer and he took what cover he could, aiming towards the stairs. An older male came up them and smirked when he spotted Dean.

"Hello again, Dean." The demon greeted and Dean shot him. "Tickles, you've got to do better than that." The demon teased.

"What do you want?" Dean demanded, going for Ruby's knife.

"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... In hell." The demon taunted as it grabbed Dean, slamming Dean into a support beam.

"Alastair." Dean gasped out in fear and shock. What was Alastair doing out of hell? He managed to wrench his hand around, slamming the blade into the demons arm.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." He said and Dean kneed him, throwing him off balance. Dean grabbed Anna out of the closet and then ran for the window. He used his body to shield her as the fell and then he pulled her up and they ran for the Impala.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dean, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna asked, pacing the rundown shack they were hiding out in.

"Uh." Dean didn't know what to say.

"What?" Anna asked and Dean took a deep breath.

"Anna, um... Your parents..."

"What about them?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Dean said and her eyes went wide in horror.

"No, they're not..." She whimpered and Dean reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, I'm sorry." He offered gently.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked and Dean stared at her.

"I don't know." He said and her head whipped round to stare at the door.

"They're coming." She whispered.

"Back room." Dean told her, pushing her towards the door and Anna ran for it. The doors opened with a blast and Castiel, Uriel and Samuel walked in. "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean said, relieved to see two out of the three.

"Well, I can see that." Uriel sneered at him and Dean rolled his eyes. He looked at Sam and then hid a frown; it was like Sam was trying to tell him something but what?

"We're here for Anna." Castiel stated.

"Here for her like... Here for her?" Dean asked, not sure what was going on.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel snapped.

"Are you gonna help her?" Dean asked and Sam refused to meet his eyes.

"No she has to die." Castiel stated.

"You want Anna? Why?" Dean demanded, noticing that Sam still wouldn't look at him.

"Out of the way." Uriel demanded and Dean placed himself more securely in front of the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel told him and Dean looked at Castiel and Sam.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean spat in anger, forcing himself not to look at Sam. Sam, who had told him he still cared about him, had kissed him and taken away the nightmares for a while. Had it all been a lie?

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel said and Dean felt something in his heart break. In that instant Sam finally looked at him again but this time Dean refused to look at him.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl." Dean growled out.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel argued.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's worse than that abomination you called brother. Now give us the girl." Uriel said and Dean's hands curled into fists a she fought the urge to hit the angel. Sammy had never been an abomination.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean said and caught Sam smiling slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Who's gonna stop us? You?" Uriel sounded amused and then Dean found himself on the floor.

"Castiel, stop this, please." Samuel whispered, wanting to go to Dean's aide. Uriel hit Dean and Samuel shuddered, it wasn't right.

"I've been waiting for this." Uriel said and Sam looked at Castiel who took a step towards Uriel to stop him when all three were engulfed by light and flung from the room.

"What the... " Dean muttered, looking around and then he ran for the back room. He opened the door to find Anna with her hands and arms covered in her own blood. "Anna Anna!" He yelled, seeing all the blood and then the sigils on the mirror.

"Are they - Are they gone?" She asked shakily and Dean felt horror grip him.

"Did you kill them?" He demanded, Sam couldn't be dead.

"No. I sent them away... Far away." She answered and the horror faded, Sam was okay just gone for the moment.

"You want to tell me how?" He asked, refusing to show how much the last few minuted had shaken him up.

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it." She told him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was alone in the panic room. Bobby, Anna and Pamela were upstairs, dealing with the whole, Anna used to be an angel thing but Dean needed the time alone. He didn't know what to do or think anymore.

"Yes you do, you always have." Dean stiffened as he heard Sam's vessel's voice. It was deeper than his Sammy's, not as nice as far as he was concerned and the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment.

"You just stood there." Dean whispered, keeping his back to the angel. He stiffened when a tentative hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"There was nothing I could do Dean. Castiel was moving to stop Uriel when we were banished. Dean...there are things you don't know about her. She isn't as innocent as you think." Samuel told him softly and Dean turned slowly to face him.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Dean whispered.

"I am sorry Dean. I wish I could tell you everything." Sam told him and Dean snorted. "Dean. You can't trust her, please."

"Can I still trust you?" Dean asked and Sam touched his face.

"Only you can answer that." Sam looked up for a second. "I have to go. Dean. Don't try and get in Uriel's way." With that Dean was alone again. He took a shuddering breath and then headed upstairs.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pamela get home okay?" Anna asked, joining Dean in the scrapyard.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry. It's just after last time, she, uh... This is just a little too rich for her blood." Dean answered.

"I don't blame her. You guys should do the same." Anna told him.

"Well, we're not that smart. Can I ask you something? What do they want me for? Why did they save me?" Dean asked, hoping she could answer what Sam couldn't or wouldn't.

"I'm sorry. The angels aren't talking about it. And it was after I fell." She said and he nodded.

"That's another question. Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us?"

"You don't mean that."

"I don't? A bunch of miserable bastards...Eating, crapping, confused, afraid."

"I don't know. There's loyalty... Forgiveness... Love." She argued.

"Pain."

"Chocolate cake."

"Guilt."

"Sex." Anna smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you got me there." He admitted, not that sex was high on his list since getting back.

"I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones... It's why I fell. It's why... Why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything." Anna explained but at the moment Dean wouldn't mind having no emotions, it would mean seeing Sam wouldn't hurt so much.

"Feelings are overrated, if you ask me." He whispered.

"Beats being an angel."

"How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything."

"Perfect... Like a marble statue. Cold... No choice... Only obedience. Dean, do you know how many angels have actually seen god? Seen his face?"

"All of you?"

"Four angels. Four. And I'm not one of them."

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?"

"We have to take it on faith... Which we are killed if we don't have." Anna told him.

"Huh."

"I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just... watching... Silent... Invisible... Out on the road... Sick for home... Waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that –" Dean cut her off by laughing and she looked at him. "What is so funny? What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just...I can relate." He told her and then he headed inside, not wanting to talk anymore.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's beautiful." Dean whispered, looking at the large tree.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna told him, looking at the tree.

"You ready to do this?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Not really."

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" He asked, studying the tree.

"It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it." She informed him sadly and he groaned mentally. Great, just great. He knew of no way to stop the angels when they came for her again, or Alastair if he showed up. And he couldn't fight Sam, not over some angel turned human. So they were pretty much screwed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once." Bobby stated after Dean had told him about their failure.

"Um...guys? The angels are talking again." Anna said and both hunters turned to her.

"What are they saying?" Dean demanded.

"It's weird... Like a recording... A loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or...'"

"Or what?" Bobby demanded, worried for the boy.

"'or we hurl him back to damnation.'" She whispered and Dean slumped against the table he'd been leaning against.

"Anna... Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Bobby asked and Dean straightened.

"To what? To kill them?" She asked and Bobby nodded.

"Nothing we could get to... Not right now." She answered and Dean relaxed. While he wouldn't mind taking out Uriel there was no way he'd let an angel killing weapon near Sam.

"Then we should move out. Find somewhere out of the way that we can ward. It might buy us more time." Bobby said and Dean nodded, heading out to pack.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean flipped through the book, not really expecting to find something but he wanted to be alone and that cabin wasn't exactly spacious. Thanks to the various wards and hex bags Anna said they should be pretty safe from either side for the moment. He felt like swearing when he felt someone come up behind him but figured she wanted better company than a grouchy old man.

"Hey. Holding up okay?" He asked to be polite.

"Trying."

"Yeah."

"A little scared, I guess. So, um... Dean... I just wanted to thank you." She said and Dean looked over at her.

"For what?"

"Everything. You guys - you didn't have to help me –"

"Hey, that's kinda "thanks for trying" speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass." Her told her, frowning at the look on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be saved." She admitted and Dean glared at her.

"Don't talk like that." He snapped at her.

"I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one, and I knew it. Maybe I got to pay." She told him and Dean looked away.

"Yeah, well, we've all done things we got to pay for." He choked.

"I got to tell you something. You're not gonna like it."

"Okay. What?"

"About a week ago, I heard the angels talking... About you... What you did in hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself." She said and Dean kept his back to her, refusing to let her see what her words did to him.

"Anna, I don't w-want to, uh... I don't want to... I can't talk about that."

"I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say." She kissed him and Dean froze for a second before backing away from her.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"You know... Our last night on earth... All that."

"Usually I'd say you're stealing my best line but...Anna you're a nice girl but..." He stammered and Anna stared at him before blushing and looking away.

"I'm sorry; I thought...I think I'll go inside now." She said and ran off. Dean sighed and slammed his hand down on the boot. Yes, he could recognise she was very attractive and the odds were they were all going to die, but he didn't want her. The only one he wanted he could no longer have.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes." Uriel taunted and Dean looked around.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dean asked and Uriel smirked.

"It's the only way we could chat... Since you're hiding like cowards." The angel admitted.

"Don't normally see you off leash. Where's your boss?"

"Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you. Time's up, boy. We want the girl."

"Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now."

"That would be a neat trick, considering...I have her grace right here. We can't let hell get their hooks into her." Uriel said as he pulled out a necklace.

"Well, then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?"

"She committed a serious crime."

"What? Thinking for herself?"

"This is our business, not yours. She's not even human... Not technically." Uriel told him and Dean shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper."

No. There's more. You cut yourself a slice of... angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did." Uriel taunted and Dean decided to go with it. He didn't know why Uriel had assumed he'd had sex with Anna but hey, it would keep the dick from suspecting Samuel was actually Sam.

"What do you care? You're junk less down there, right? Like a ken doll?" He sneered.

"Ooh. Well, it's your last chance. Give us the girl, or –"

"Or what? What, you're gonna toss me back in the hole? You're bluffing."

"Try me. This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for you, Dean. You can be replaced." Uriel informed him.

"What the hell? Go ahead and do it." Dean snarled.

"You're just crazy enough to go, aren't you?" Uriel asked, surprised.

"What can I say? I don't break easy."

"Oh, yes...you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked as she saw Dean drinking from a bottle.

"It's 2:00 a.m. somewhere." He muttered.

"You okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He said and then the doors were blasted open and the three angels entered.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel stated flatly.

"How? How did you find us?" Bobby demanded and then he turned to Dean who was still drinking. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

"Why?" Bobby demanded.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work." Anna told the older hunter. She smiled and hugged Dean. "You did the best you could. I forgive you." She told him and Dean managed a shaky smile for her before she turned to face the angels. She stepped away from the hunters and closer to her old companions. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready." She told them.

"I'm sorry." Castile told her and Anna smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"No. you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." She told him and Castiel nodded.

"Still, we have a history. It's just –" Castiel trailed off and Anna smiled.

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." She asked and Castiel nodded, he could do that for her. No one but Dean saw Sam close his eyes, not wanting to witness her death.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." A familiar voice called and Dean moved to the side of the room, not wanting to be in between the two groups. He felt a flash of fear at the demon's presence and Sam looked at him, moving slightly so that he was angled more in front of Dean, protecting him.

"How dare you come in this room... You pussing sore?" Uriel snarled and Alastair laughed.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel ordered.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... Or we lay you to waste." Castiel warned.

"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair said and the fight started. Bobby began reciting an exorcism as loudly as he could, gun raised. Dean watched anxiously as Sam stayed between him and any demons, exorcising them by simply laying his hand on their heads. Dean spotted Castiel trying to do that to Alastair who laughed. "Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" He taunted and then grabbed Castiel. "Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" The demon chanted and Sam slammed into him, knocking him away from Castiel. Alastair looked at him and smirked. "So this is Heaven's littlest angel. Pity all I can do is send you back." Alastair taunted as they struggled. "Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma." He stopped as Dean slammed a crowbar into his head, dropping Sam. "Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise." Alastair said as he turned to the hunter. Alastair punched Dean and then hit him with the same crowbar Dean had hit the demon with. He went to do it again when both Sam and Castiel intervened. Seeing her chance Anna grabbed her grace as Uriel was fighting another demon. She broke the necklace, releasing her Grace.

"No!" Uriel shouted and Anna looked at Dean and Bobby.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" She screamed at them. A bright light suddenly came from her body, making Alastair vanish. When it was gone so was Anna.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna.. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean taunted and Uriel glared at him.

"This isn't over."

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean answered and all three angels vanished.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice work." The calm voice said and Dean grinned.

"Thanks." He answered, rolling over to see Sam standing against the wall, a certain sigil drawn beside him.

"Incredibly risky though." Sam chided and Dean closed his eyes.

"Couldn't let her just die and I couldn't fight Heaven and Hell so I figured I might as well let them fight it out. Are...are you okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"It was...uncomfortable. Thank you for stopping it." Sam said and Dean shrugged.

"I know what Alastair can do Sam, couldn't let him hurt you." Dean whispered and then he felt the mattress dip as Sam sat beside him. He felt Sam's hand on his head and sighed, enjoying the touch.

"Could...could you tell me? I know you were tortured and that it was closer to forty years than the four months that passed on earth. But why is Alastair so obsessed with you?" Samuel asked and Dean bit his lip before moving, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. Sam sat stiffly but then began carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Was it longer for you too? In Heaven?" Dean asked softly.

"Yes. In Heaven, time has no meaning. It was only when they came to me that I was told I had been there for nearly a century. One month on earth is ten in hell and a century in Heaven." Samuel explained.

"So it's been nearly four hundred years...did...did you ever forget about me?" Dean choked and Sam's other hand moved to rest on his shoulder.

"Never, I always knew I was doing this for you."

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... Like magic... Just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... At the end of every day... every one... He would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... If I put souls on...if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The - the things that I did to them." Dean whispered and Samuel closed his eyes before bending down to kiss Dean again. He knew that after that Dean would be plagued by nightmares and he didn't want that, not when he'd been the one to ask.

"Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That is longer than anyone would have." He tried to comfort him and Dean choked.

"How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

"No you don't. If you didn't feel anything then you wouldn't be human anymore, you would be one of them. And I know you never want to be a demon."

"Anna told me...she said being an angel is being cold, like a marble statue, and having no choice. But you're not."

"I should be and she was right, I don't have a choice when told to do something. But no one has told me I cannot come and see you when it is safe. I do not think we are meant to be totally unfeeling. We love God unconditionally and care for our siblings. Maybe that is why I still feel strongly for you, you are my brother as well." Sam said and Dean looked up at him.

"I miss you Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"I know. Did you know, people can pray to a specific angel...and that angel alone will hear them?" Samuel said and Dean just stared at him before smiling. "They may not answer but the prayers are heard." Samuel smiled at him and then he was gone again.

'Goodnight Sam.' Dean prayed and then smiled as he felt a flush of warmth run over him, he knew it was Sam answering him.

TBC...


	6. 6

"So did your boss have any enemies that you know of?" Dean asked the woman trying not to sound as bored as he felt. Magicians had always been Sam's interest, not his. He was only looking into the guys' death as a favour for Bobby anyway. He'd originally planned to do it and had promptly come down with the flu. Mighty hunter felled by a common virus, now that was amusing.

"Vance had plenty of enemies." Vance's assistant told him as she bent down to grab a series of tied-together handkerchiefs so she could pack them away in the trunk.

"How so?"

"He would steal from other magicians. All the time." She answered, sounding a bit disgusted.

"What would he steal?"

"Stage effects, close-up techniques, anything he could get his hands on." Was the answer and Dean frowned.

"Is that enough to get him killed?" He pushed and she rolled her eyes.

"These guys take this stuff pretty seriously." She snorted and then smiled as she moved a cloth only to find a white rabbit under it. She picked it up, petting it gently. "There you are."

"Did you find anything weird in Vance's stuff? Well, weirder?" He asked, despite figuring there'd be nothing.

"Matter of fact, I did." Well there went the hope it was nothing. She put the rabbit down and pulled out a tarot card – the Ten of Swords.

"I'm guessing this didn't belong to Vance." Dean commented as he took it gingerly to look over.

"He hated card tricks. Never wanted them around. Let alone in his precious cape." She admitted and Dean pocketed it.

"Well, thanks for the help. Have a nice day." Dean told her and then left the room. Looked like he needed to find a place to stay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gonna tell me how you did it?" Charlie asked and Jay looked at him.

"Did what?" He asked, despite knowing what his friend was talking about.

"You know what." Charlie stated and Jay grinned.

"The great ones never give away the how."

"Yesterday you were sad, old, and dying. Today you're one of the great ones? Come on. This is me you're talking to." Charlie pushed and Jay stared at him.

"You didn't think I could do it." Jay stated flatly and Charlie sighed.

"No, Jay, I didn't. You're my friend, my best friend. I just didn't want to see you get hurt." Charlie told him even as Jay went back to playing with his cards.

"Charlie, you want to see something? Look at this." Jay cut the deck several times and extracted three cards from it, all aces.

"Not bad." Charlie told him.

"'Not bad'? I've been working to pull an ace out of the middle of the deck for years, just one, and now I can pull three." Jay argued and Charlie shrugged.

"Still missing the ace of hearts."

"I want to do the Executioner tonight." Jay sated and Charlie stared at him in shocked horror.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he demanded angrily.

"It's just a rope slip." Jay argued.

"Houdini wouldn't try the Executioner." Charlie shot back.

"Exactly. Think about it, Charlie. If I can pull this off..."

"I think you're pushing your luck." Charlie told him, worried for his friends' mental health.

"It wasn't luck. It wasn't. Here, stand over there." Jay moved Charlie over to where he wanted him. "Let's not end up like this, Charlie, a couple old farts doing birthdays and bar mitzvahs."

"Beats dying." Charlie argued.

"Does it?" Jay argued.

"I would do anything for you. You know that. But I will not watch you die. I'll miss that show."

"No, you'll be there. You're always there for me. Check your pocket." Jay told him, smiling slightly and Charlie checked his coat pocket. It was empty so he checked his shirt pocket and pulled out the ace of hearts. Charlie laughed as he held the card up.

"That's good, Jay. That's pretty damn good."

"I can do it, Charlie. I want to do it." Jay pushed and Charlie nodded, making Jay laugh happily.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a lame gig. I'm in a fleabag hotel doing this man-of-the-people crap, and freaking Angel's in Vegas doing Cirque du Soleil! That should have been mine." Jeb sat down at a table, still talking on the phone. Dean approached the adjacent table where Charlie and Vernon were sitting.

"You Vernon Haskell?" Dean asked as he joined them

"Who's asking?" Vernon asked and Dean pulled out an FBI id.

"Federal agent. Ulrich. Looking into the death of Patrick Vance." He told the man and then watched as Jeb sat down opposite Jay.

"I'm Jeb Dexter. This is Devil Twist. We're chilling at the International Magicians' Convention, which is a dope chance to tip my hat to the wicked cats who came before me. Smoking hot effect last night, Jim."

"Jay." Jay said and Jeb stared at him.

"Huh?" Jeb asked.

"My name is Jay."

"Yeah, whatever. We can loop it later." Jeb told him, not seeming to actually care.

"What a douche bag." Vernon muttered and Dean nodded.

"Couldn't agree more. Is this familiar to you?" Dean asked, pulling out the card he'd gotten off Vance's assistant.

"Should it be?" Vernon asked him.

"Well, I heard that you used tarot cards in your act."

"My act?" Vernon asked and then laughed. "That was a long time ago. I haven't touched a deck in years, you know..." Vernon held up his shaking hands.

"Do you know someone that might use them now?"

"Well, there was a guy down on Bleeker Street." Vernon offered, thinking it over.

"Oh, yeah. He, he peddles that kind of specialty stuff." Charlie offered.

"Did he have a problem with Vance?" Dean asked them and Vernon nodded.

"Matter of fact, Vance crossed him about a year ago. Probably cost him fifty grand in royalties." Vernon explained and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"You know the exact address?"

"Four twenty-six Bleeker."

"Ask for Chief." Charlie added.

"Chief. Thank you." Dean told them and then he got up from the table to leave. He turned back at the door and stared at the gathered magicians. He felt kind of sorry for the old guys trying to recapture old glory.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's crazy, and you know it." Vernon snapped at Charlie as they looked around the room.

"He says he can do it." Charlie answered and Vernon just stared at him.

"Did you even try to talk him out of it?" He demanded.

"Till I was blue in the face. But I tell you, Vernon, there was...there was something in his eyes."

"'In his eyes'? You're both nuts." Vernon snapped as Dean approached.

"The Chief, huh?" he grumbled.

"What's the matter? Chief not your type?" Vernon asked and Charlie smirked making Dean smirk back.

"You know, I could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice." He told them and Vernon snorted.

"How? You're no Fed."

"We con people for a living, son. Takes more than a fake badge to get past us." Charlie added and Dean laughed.

"You got me. Yeah, I—I am actually—an aspiring magician." Dean mumbled, not sure what else to say and Charlie grinned, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"You want to learn something? Stick around." The older man told him and Dean relaxed a bit, seeing they bought the lie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to witness is a feat so daring, So dangerous, even the great Houdini dared not attempt it. I give to you...The executioner!" Jay suddenly announced. Dean watched as Jay explained what was going to happen, calling someone up form the audience to verify the jacket was genuine. "Now, sir, as you can see, this jacket is the real article. Thank you, sir. You may take your seat. Now, I will have one minute - 60 seconds -To escape certain death. Let's see if I can do it." The curtain fell and Jay's silhouette could be seen struggling to get out of the straightjacket.

"I don't think he's gonna make it." Dean whispered. Jay pushed the curtain aside, unharmed and Dean grinned. "Oh! That was amazing! That was freakin' amazing!" And then it hit him and he frowned. "That was...not humanly possible." He mumbled, looking around.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the '70s." Bobby told him and Dean frowned, not that his friend could see it over the phone.

"Which in magician land means what, exactly?" he asked as he dug his dinner out of the bag.

"Big enough to play radio city music hall. And yes, that was a big deal back then."

"What got him stuck in their "where are they now?" File?" Dean asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

"He got old."

"Okay, so maybe incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback." Dean took a swallow of beer.

"It's possible. Some kind of spell that works a death transference." Bobby told him as he searched though his books. He had to stop to sneeze and Dean chuckled.

"How does the tarot card mix into it?"

"I don't know." Bobby answered.

"Man...hope I die before I get old. Whole thing seems brutal, don't it?"

"Watch your tongue boy." Bobby grumbled at him and Dean smiled.

"What?" Dean asked innocently and Bobby was happy to hear him playful. It wasn't something he'd heard since before Dean had died.

"Very funny. I'll see what I can find. You keep looking." Bobby told him and Dean nodded.

"Yes sir."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got something?" Bobby asked as he picked up the phone and Dean shook his head, how had Bobby known it was him?

"Maid found Jeb hanging from the ceiling fan. Police think it was a suicide." Dean pulled the tarot card out of his pocket to look at. "I beg to differ. Pulled a little sleight of hand myself, found another tarot card, the hanged man."

"On Dexter's body?" Bobby asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, so I'm thinking if this spell is a death transference, then these cards work like black-Magic targets."

"Any connection between the victims?" Bobby asked him as he found the section on death transference in his book.

"Jeb was a total douche bag to Jay yesterday."

"What about the first vic? Vance?"

"Asked around. Apparently, Vance was heckling Jay at the bar the day he was killed." Dean answered. "Okay, so Jay sneaks a card into Vance's pocket, does the table of death and Vance takes 10 swords to the chest. Then Jay slips a noose and Jeb doesn't. Hell of a trick."

"I think it's time you had a little chat with Jay. Any luck tailing him?" Bobby asked and Dean felt a flash of embarrassment.

"He slipped me." He admitted and there was silence on the other end of the line.

"He's what? Over sixty and you lost him?"

"He's a magician." Dean argued and Bobby sighed.

"Well you better find him and fast."

"I know, call me if you find anything useful." Dean hung up and grabbed what he needed before heading out to find Jay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Up against the wall!" Dean snarled as he slammed into Jay's motel room. The old man staggered to his feet and backed away, seeing the gun in Dean's hand.

"God, who are you? What do you want?" Jay stammered.

"Now! I know what you've been up to. You been working some real bad mojo to jump-Start your act." Dean spat and Jay just stared at him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Jay argued.

"Look, I know you put a spell on those tarot cards. Messing with real magic?" Dean pushed.

""Real magic"? Come on, there's no such thing as real magic." Jay argued, staring at Dean like he was nuts.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, believe me. I've been around this stuff my whole life. It's all just -It's - its illusions. Its tricks. It - It's all fake." Jay told him.

"Jeb Dexter strung up -was that just an illusion?" Dean snapped and Jay paled.

"What? Something happened to Jeb?"

"He was found hanged in his room. Right after you slipped the noose last night." Dean told him and Jay just stared at him, horrified.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please...Just let me go."

"Something's not right." Dean muttered even as he went to work tying Jay to a chair. He pulled out his phone and called Bobby, explaining what Jay had said. "All right, so, if it's not him, who is it?" Dean asked when Bobby stayed quiet.

"Even if Jay's not working the magic, he's still getting the reward. His shows are selling out, right?" Bobby answered and Dean sighed.

"All right. So, then, whoever it is, they're obviously in Jay's corner."

"All right, so we got Vernon and Charlie on the list. Anyone else?" Bobby asked.

"Uh...I suppose I could always ask him." Dean turned around only to find the chair empty. "Guess I should have seen that one coming." Dean muttered angrily.

"What?" Bobby asked and Dean grumbled, looking out the window.

"He's gone."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He said my act is killing people. He said that I was using real magic, that I was casting spells on tarot cards." Jay told Charlie and he shook his head.

""Real magic." That guy is nuts. You're lucky to be alive." His friend told him sympathetically.

"You don't think..."

"What?"

"Well, the things that I can do now - The cards." Jay said and Charlie looked at him.

"You've been working the cards your whole life."

"Well, what about the escapes? I haven't been able to slip a pair of cuffs in 30 years. And then there was the way that - that Patrick Vance died. And that Jeb Dexter." Jay argued.

"Yeah, no great loss there." Charlie answered and Jay stared at him.

"Oh, Charlie, he didn't deserve to die."

"You had nothing to do with it." Charlie assured him.

"He was hanged the same night that I performed the executioner." Jay argued angrily.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you actually believe that guy? That there was some kind of "real magic" involved?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"No. I don't know. I don't know, maybe. I shouldn't go on tonight, Charlie." Jay answered sadly.

"Are you kidding me? You have a sold-out house out there. Sold out! When was the last time that happened?" Charlie argued.

"The other night...When I was doing the table of death, I was, um...I was gonna kill myself. And I have no idea how I got out alive." Jay admitted, staring out over the stage.

"But you did. Somehow, you did. Jay...when you were in your day you were incredible. "The incredible Jay." You were the best I ever saw. And now you got it back. I don't know how, but it doesn't matter. Just to see you at the top of your game again. Hell, it makes me feel young." Charlie told him.

"But."

"No buts, Jay. This may be mana from heaven, I don't know, but whatever it is, you don't throw it away." Charlie assured him and Jay sighed but nodded.

"Better get ready then."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jay. Thanks for dropping the charges. You mind telling me why you did it?"

"We have to talk." Jay told him sadly. Dean nodded and followed him into the bar. They sat down and ordered their drinks. "I was just a kid when we first met. All I knew was how to cheat at cards. Charlie got me out of more scrapes than I can count. Hell, I would have been dead by the age of 20 if it hadn't been for him. He was more than my friend. He was my brother." Jay sighed sadly, swirling his drink around in the glass.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Dean told him.

"Look, I should have listened to you when you told me that my show was killing people." Jay admitted.

"Well, you weren't the one pulling the trigger." Dean assured him.

"Yeah, but someone did, and I want to find out who did this to Charlie, so I'll do whatever you say. Just tell me what to do." Jay told him firmly.

"Jay, whoever's doing this...They like you. They're probably close to you. Did Charlie and Vernon get along?"

"No. No, it's not Vernon." Jay argued.

"He's the only one that makes sense. Charlie and Vernon were your family, Jay and now Charlie's gone." Dean argued as gently as he could.

"Yeah, but...they butted heads sometimes, but Vernon could never do something like this."

"See, the thing about real magic is it's a whole lot like crack. People do surprising things once they get a taste of it." Dean told him and Jay looked down.

"You better be damn sure about this. Vernon's all I got left."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just talked to the head of the convention. Headliner gig is yours." Vernon said as he walked onto the stage. Jay turned around sadly. "What? You don't want it?"

"A day ago, if you told me I'd be standing on this stage...No, I can't do it, Vernon." Jay told him softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie's gone." Jay whispered.

"Charlie would have wanted you to go on. This is your shot. It's our shot."

"Really? This is what Charlie would have wanted? Charlie's dead." Jay argued.

"Hey, he was my friend, too, you know." Vernon told him and Jay stared at him.

"It's a hell of a way to treat a friend."

"Again, what are you talking about?" Vernon asked.

"You killed him, didn't you? And for what? So that I - So that we could be back on top?" Jay demanded and Vernon stared at him.

"That's insane." Vernon said and then chuckled. "No, you're scaring me."

"First it was Vance, then it was Jeb . Even if you thought you were doing it for me, how in god's name could you kill Charlie?" Jay demanded angrily.

"Oh, you are crazy."

"You used me, and you used my act to do this to him. If you think –" Jay kept going, almost yelling.

"I wouldn't be so hard on him, Jay. He didn't do it." A familiar voice called and they both stared in shock.

"Sweet Mary and Joseph." Vernon whispered in shock.

"Charlie." Jay choked.

"It's really me, Jay." Charlie assured him.

"How the hell..." Vernon muttered.

"God, you forget what it feels like to be young. It's amazing." Charlie told them, walking closer.

"How old are you?" Jay asked shakily and Charlie smiled.

"Oh, it depends on what you mean by "old." Right now, technically, about 28, but I've been around a lot longer than that."

"How long?" Jay demanded.

"Long enough to have shilled for Barnum. And he gave me something."

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"The grimoire -A book of real magic. At first, I thought it was a scam, but then I tried one of the spells, and it worked. In fact, they all worked. So when I got to the end and there was one for immortality..." Charlie explained and they both stared at him.

"My god, Charlie." Vernon said.

"And my show, the things that I can do."

"Different spell. But it gives you a little taste of what's possible." Charlie pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "Oh, no, I wouldn't touch those, Vernon. They're -They're still radioactive."

"You killed Vance and Jeb Dexter."

"What, you think this is a parlour game? You were being humiliated by those punks. A washed-up old man who couldn't even defend himself." Charlie told him and Jay just stared at him.

"You used me to do these terrible things."

"I used them to give you a gift. And you wanted it, Jay. I saw it in your eyes."

"No, I never wanted this." Jay argued.

"You were ready to kill yourself. I saved your life."

"Is that right, Jay?" Vernon asked, turning to Jay.

"I was there for you, like I've always been. Like I'll always be. Come with me, both of you. You think the first time around was good? The second time's even better. All the know how, none of the aches and pain." Charlie told them.

"No, I won't do this. I won't." Jay argued.

"I've never made this offer before. But, then again, I've never had friends like the two of you before. Let me do this for you." Charlie told them.

"And who else has to die so that we can live forever? What's the price tag on immortality? This isn't right, Charlie, what you're doing. You know that. Somewhere, you know that."

"I know I don't want to come back alone, to start all over, alone." Charlie told him.

"Jay...We can be young again." Vernon said in awe.

"The three of us together - Vital and alive...forever." Charlie assured him.

"Not so fast! I ain't Guttenberg, and this ain't "Cocoon." Immortality. That's a neat trick." Dean said as he walked into the theatre.

"It's not a trick. It's magic." Charlie said as a noose appeared behind Dean, dropped around his neck and then lifted him. Dean managed to shoot Charlie but he caught the bullet in his teeth. "Hey, bullet catch -Been working on that." Charlie grinned.

"Let me down!" Dean choked out. 'Sam if you can hear me…..' Dean tried to pray.

"Just leave me and my friends alone. All right, I will give it up -The spells, the hexes. This is the last time. I promise." Charlie grinned as the noose began to tighten and Dean dropped the gun to clutch at the rope. Charlie suddenly clutched at his stomach, seeing the blood soak into his shirt. "Jay...You picked these strangers over me?" Charlie whispered, staring at Jay who nodded.

"Are you okay?" Vernon asked as Dean scrambled to his feet, coughing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Jay. I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." Dean said as he joined Jay at the bar.

"I killed my best friend yesterday, and you want to thank me?"

"Where's Vernon?"

"Oh, he's gone. He said he didn't want to speak to me again after what I did to Charlie." Jay answered, taking another drink.

"Listen, Jay...you know Charlie was never gonna give up what he was doing. Ever. You did the right thing." Dean tried to offer him some sort of comfort.

"Are you sure about that? You know, Charlie was like my brother. And now he's dead... because I did "the right thing." He offered me a gift, and I just threw it back in his face. So now I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone. What's so right about that?" Jay argued, getting up to leave.

"Jay...your cards." The bartender called after him.

"Throw them away." Jay told him, leaving the bar. Dean just watched him go sadly, feeling sorry for him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat at the table, thinking over what Jay had said and really he couldn't blame him for being upset. By following what Dean had said the man had lost the two people he saw as family. It wasn't fair but neither was Charlie killing people to stay young.

"Are you alright?" Dean looked up to see Sam standing beside a familiar symbol on the wall.

"Good thing that thing fades cause I'd hate to try and explain it." Dean commented and Sam frowned.

"What happened? I heard you but you cut off." Sam said and Dean sighed.

"Well I was trying not to black out since I was being hung at the time." Dean answered and Sam moved to his side, gently touching his neck to look for injuries. "I'm alright Sam, just moping." Dean told him, looking up at his brother's vessel. "How have you been? Any of the older angels giving you a hard time?" He asked and Sam's lis quirked into a small smile.

"No, Castiel does a pretty good job of making sure they leave me alone and most of them are happy to help me learn. Uriel…."

"Is a dick." Dean stated and Sam shook his head.

"Castiel said he has not always been like this but….there is something about him I don't trust. Don't let him get you alone Dean, pray for me or Castiel if he does." Sam warned and Dean nodded.

"I don't trust him either Sammy." Dean reached out and took Sam's hand, happy that Sam didn't pull away. "I miss you so much. Hunting alone…"

"I know. I think I actually miss hunting actually." Sam told him and Dean laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." He admitted and Sam pulled him to his feet. "Sam?"

"I can stay a while and you need to sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away." Sam told him, pushing him down onto the bed. Dean lay down and stared at him as Sam removed his boots for him. He nearly jumped when his jeans and shirt vanished and Sam smiled again before pulling the quilt up over him. Sam sat beside him on the bed and Dean shifted closer so his head was beside Sam's leg. Sam reached out to run his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean sighed, eyes slowly slipping shut.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Mr. Benson greeted as he entered the kitchen. His wife gave him a slightly nervous smile and there was a tense silence between them. He set his coat down and turned to her. "What?" He demanded angrily.

"Ted's kinda crackin' the whip, isn't he?" She asked him.

"Think I like comin' home late? I'm workin' my ass off." He ground out and she looked away.

"Ok. Sorry." She picked up a tray of food and headed to the table. He sighed and his expression became apologetic.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He told her, kissing her cheek and she relaxed. "Long day." He excused his actions as he went to the fridge. She continued to set the table.

"Oh, hey, I ran into Jill Martin today. Gary's turning forty on Saturday." She told him.

"Yeah." He was uninterested as he looked for a beer.

"Ah, she invited us to the party."

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"That we'd go." She answered and he slammed the fridge door, startling her into looking up.

"You're kidding."

"What? You like Gary."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean that I wanna waste my Saturday night with him." He snapped.

"I thought you'd want to go."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, I'll call Jill and tell her we can't make it." She told him calmly, wanting to avoid and argument. She started to leave but then stopped to turn on a lamp, her back to her husband. "What's with you tonight?" She asked. "It's like you wanna fight or something." She turned around only to be hit in the face by the meat mallet she'd been using earlier. She fell to the ground, knocking the lamp over and stared up at him fearfully. He hit her, again and again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Found a job for you. Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer." Bobby told him over the phone and Dean shuddered.

"Yikes." Dean muttered.

"Yeah, well this is third local inside two months to gank his wife for no reason. No priors on any of 'em; all happily married." Bobby explained.

"Sounds like Ozzy and Harriet." Dean commented.

"More like The Shining."

"Alright, then I guess I better have a look." Dean agreed.

"Be careful and stop by when you're done. Okay?" Bobby pushed and Dean sighed.

"Okay." He hadn't been by for a while but going to Bobby's without Sam….it wasn't right.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does the PD keep sending you guys? I already said I don't want a lawyer." Mr. Benson stated.

"They're lining up the firing squad." Dean told him and Mr. Benson shrugged.

"I'm pleading guilty."

"Alright, look, you don't want me to represent you; that's fine. In fact it's probably a good idea, between you and me. I just wanna understand what happened. That's all."

"What happened was...I killed my wife...and you wanna know why?" His apparent lack of emotion was long gone and he appeared deeply disturbed by what he'd done. "Because she made plans without asking me."

"Now; when it happened, how did you feel? Disoriented? Out of control? Like something possessed you to do it?" Dean asked as gently as he could.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I was crystal clear."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I loved he-her. We were ha-happy." Mr. Benson told him, trying to hold it together. Dean sighed and pulled a receipt out of his briefcase.

"Nine G's. That's a hefty bill." He commented and Mr. Benson stared.

"Where did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter; I have it. See certain charges, ones you don't want the Mrs to know, the show up under shady names like M&C Entertainment."

"Yeah; I don't know what you're talking about."

Well, you droppin' plastic at a nudie bar for instance. I just...wanna know the truth, Mr. Benson." Dean pushed and Mr Benson dropped his head in shame.

"Her name was...Jasmine." He admitted. "She was a stripper I didn't mean for it to happen; I-I don't like to go strip bars. My buddy was having a bachelor party. And...there she was."

"Jasmine." Dean fought back a chuckle.

"She came right up to me...and I-I...I dunno, she was just...perfect. Everything that I wanted"

"Well, you pay enough anybody will be anything."

"It wasn't about the money. It wasn't even about the sex...it...I dunno...I don't know what it was. It's hard to explain." Mr Benson told him.

"And...your wife found out?"

"No; she never had a clue."

"Then why'd you kill her?" Dean asked in confusion.

"For Jasmine. She said we would be together forever. If-if only Ja...Vicky was..."

"Muerte."

"Afterwards, me and Jasmine were supposed to meet and she never showed...I don't know where she lives, I don't know her last name, I don't even know her real first name. I'm an idiot." He whispered.

"And you didn't think to tell this to the cops?" Dean asked.

"What for? The stripper didn't do it; I did it. And I know what I deserve. Judge doesn't give me the death sentence; I'll just do it myself."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some hard rock and roll music with heavy beat was playing as a stripper in a silver bikini spun around a stripper pole. Various women in various states of undress were dancing on a number of stages. Drunken men hollered at them as they danced. Couple of years ago Dean would have loved it. Now he just wanted out but he was stuck trying to get information out of the owner.

"I'm looking for three girls. Jasmine, Aurora and Ariel."

"You seriously think those names mean anything to me?"

"One's a redhead, about 5''9, the other one's Asian about-"

"Do you have any idea how many girls I deal with? Fake names, fake hair, fake..." The owner gestured at his chest and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, you gotta have some sorta paper work. Check stubs, some way to keep track of the strippers."

"Please. Exotic dancers. Independent contractors working for cash." That made Dean roll his eyes again. "I stay out of their hair; they stay out of what little I have left."

"Three of your customers murdered their wives. And you don't think that that's weird?"

"Yeah. I think that's super-friggin' weird. But you know what it ain't? My problem." With that he walked away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sounds like you're dealing with a Siren."

"A siren? Like Greek myth Siren? The odyssey?" Dean asked and their was surprised silence on the other end of the line. "Hey, I read." He grumbled.

"Yeah, actually, but the Siren's not actually a myth, it's more of a beautiful creature's that prey on men. Entice 'em with their Siren Song."

"Lemme guess, Welcome To The Jungle. No, no, Warrant's Cherry Pie."

"Their song is more of a metaphor. Like their call. Their allure, y'know?" Bobby explained.

"So they do their thing and the guy's zombie out." Dean said and he could practically hear Bobby nod.

"Basically, yeah. Siren's lived on islands, sailors would chase 'em completely ignoring the rocky shores and dash themselves to pieces." Bobby explained.

"Sounds like Adam and his buddies."

"Yeah. If you're a Siren in '09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons where would you set up shop?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded, yeah the bar made perfect sense.

"So whatever floats the guys boat, that's what they look like?"

"Yeah, you see, Siren's can read minds. They see what you want most and then they can kinda, like, cloak themselves, y'know, like an illusion."

"So it could all be the same chick? Morphing into different dream girls?"

"Yeah. Actually; probably. Siren's are usually pretty solitary."

"How do I kill it?"

"I'm workin' on it. But even if we figure that out-"

"How the hell am I gonna find her. Could be anybody. Well thanks, let me know when you find something."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Roberts." Dean called out, seeing her standing near the admissions desk.

"Agents Murdoch. Can't stay away, huh?" Cara asked with a smile and Dean grinned.

"Actually, I'm here on business about the blood samples. The ones with the high, ah...y'know, oxytocin? You still have them?" Dean asked and Cara frowned but nodded. "Good, I need them."

"What for?" She asked as a man came up to them.

"'Scuse me, Dr. Roberts?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"'Scuse me, ah, we're a little busy here buddy." Dean flashed his badge.

"Yeah, so am I, pal." The man showed his own FBI badge and Dean felt a flash of shock.

"Doc, can you give us a sec, please?" Dean asked.

"Sure." She said suspiciously but stepped away.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Nick Monroe, what's yours?"

"I'm Special Agent Dean Murdoch. What office you from?"

"Ah, Omaha. Violent Crimes Unit, my AC sent me down here to see about the murders."

"Hm."

"You?"

"D.C. My Assistant Director assigned me." Dean answered.

"Which AD?" Monroe asked sceptically.

"Mike Kaiser."

"What is your badge number?"

"You're kidding, right?

"I'm just following protocol." Monroe answered.

"Look, man, whatever, just calmly AD and, ah, he'll sort things out, huh?" Dean pulled out a business card and handed it over. Monroe took it and moved away to make the call.

"Bureau." A male voice answered.

"Ah, yeah, Assistant Director Kaiser, please." Monroe asked.

"Well, that would be me. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, sir, ah, hello. It's Agent Nick Monroe, I'm calling about, ah, one of your men. Murdoch. Ah, it seems that they've been put on my case...by mistake."

"You questionin' my authority?"

"No, no, no, sir, I'm not questioning your-"

"Well, you coulda fooled me. Last time I checked, son, D.C. has jurisdiction. Or am I wrong?"

"Ah, no sir." Monroe answered.

"Well, good. Well, the next time you wanna waste my time with stupid questions, don't." With that Bobby hung up the phone labelled FBI on his wall. "That idgit." He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry." Monroe said as he hung up and walked back to Dean who shrugged.

"Just don't let it happen again."

"So, where are you at with this?" Monroe asked.

"Where are you at with this?" Dean asked back.

"Well, I was just about to run the, ah, perps blood work." Monroe admitted.

"Ah, already checked, it's a dead end." Dean told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But get this, I feel like I've found something that, ah, connects all the murderers."

"Really?" Dean asked, something about the 'agent' felt a little off to him.

"They were all banging strippers...from the same club." Monroe said and Dean made it look like he didn't know that already.

"You don't say."

"What do you say, ah, we go down there and check it out?" Monroe asked and Dean hesitated. He'd already checked it out but something was really bugging him so he agreed and they headed out to the parking lot.

"We're takin' my ride and no complainin' about the tunes." Dean stated as Monroe stared at the car.

"No way...you drive an Impala?"

"Yeah."

"This is a '67 right? It's a 327 4-barrel." Monroe stated, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, actually."

"It's a thing of beauty."

"Thanks." Dean told him proudly.

"How the hell did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was pounding with music just like the last time Dean had been inside. He sat at a table doing shots with Nick Monroe and enjoying himself.

"Nobody's Fault But Mine?" Dean asked.

"Oh, oh, oh! Zeppelin recorded it in '75...it was the cover of a Blind Willie Johnson tune." Nick answered.

"Nice!"

"You Shook Me?"

"Oh; '69, debut album written by Willie Dixon." Dean answered, that one was too easy.

"And...?"

"And what?"

"Written by Willie Dixon and JB Lenoir." Nick told him and Dean laughed.

"Dude! Dude! Y'know for a Fed you're not a total dick." Dean told him.

"Aren't we both Feds?"

"Yeah; I know, I just...y'know, not a lotta Feds as cool as us, huh?" Dean said and Nick seemed to believe him, going back to looking at strippers.

"So what the hell with this case, man, how does a girl talk four different John's into murder." Nick asked as Dean spotted a woman whispering in a man's ear across the bar. She clocked eyes with Dean for a second and something about her made Dean keep watching.

"It's a crazy world." Dean answered Nick.

"Yes. Hey, can I level with you?"

"Mm."

"I found something kinda weird."

"Well, you've brought your weird to the right spot. Lay it on me." Dean offered.

"I went to the crime scene this morning. Saw 'em baggin' this up." He removed a plastic evidence bag from his pocket and handed it over to Dean. Inside was a small Hyacinth flower. "So I went back, ah, through all the files. It turns out a flower just like that was found at every crime scene."

"Like it was left on purpose?"

"I mean, y'know, sometimes a serial killer'll leave an object behind like a calling card but with this case? To tell you the truth, I got no idea what's going on." Nick admitted and Dean stared intently at the flower.

"I think I might. I've seen a flower like this before." Dean said.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, man, what's up?" Nick asked as he answered his phone.

"I need your help." Dean told him as he drove.

"Ah, sure. With what?"

"Canvassing. We gotta find somebody." Dean told him and Nick took down the details.

It's was a relatively quiet night at the pub, there are some cars parked out the front and a couple walked towards the bar holding hands. Nick waited alone in his car on the other side of the road. He heard a car door open and turned around to see Cara exiting a taxi and heading into the bar. Dean suddenly appeared and climbed into Nick's car.

"She went in just a second ago." Nick told him and Dean nodded.

"Nice work."

"Should we follow her in?"

"No, no, no. I don't wanna tip her off. I'm just waiting to see who she comes out with." Dean answered.

"So you think, what? She's druggin' these guys?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah-huh."

"I know how it sounds."

"You sure about that? Cos it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers, they're magically the same girl but then they're not strippers at all, it's Dr. Quinn."

"It's kinda hard to explain. But I have my reasons and they're good ones so you're just gonna have to trust me on 'em."

"Yeah, ok. I guess." Nick told him and Dean looked at him.

"Thank you. That's actually nice to hear."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"It's just….my old partner, he was my baby brother. Went into the work together. He always had to be right."

"What happened?"

"He died on a case not even a year ago." Dean took a swig out of his flask and offered it to Nick who chuckled but took a swig before handing it back to Dean who drank some more.

"So let's say she is druggin' her vics. How's she pullin' that off?"

"She could be injecting 'em. Y'know, or passing the toxin through, ah, physical contact."

"Or it could be...her saliva." Nick offered and Dean considered it for a second before glancing down at his flask and something clicked. "You really should've wiped the lip of that thing before you drank from it, Dean." Nick told him. And Dean suddenly understood, Nick Monroe was the Siren. "I should be your little brother." Nick stated and Dean looked over at him slowly. "You can trust me. I'm here for you Dean." Nick told him before looking at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. It revealed a greyish white bald head and dead, purplish eyes. "In fact, I really feel like you should forget your dead brother...so we can be brothers. Forever." Dean stared at him with glazed eyes, under the Siren's spell completely.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Dean answered vacantly.

"But first, you're going to tell me all about him, aren't you?" Nick asked and Dean nodded. "Did you love your little brother?"

"Yes, more than anything." Dean answered vacuously.

"Well that's very interesting." Nick smiled maliciously but Dean didn't react to the expression.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samuel frowned even as he finished with the demon he'd been dealing with. Something was wrong, very wrong…Dean. He went to where he could feel his brother only to find him talking with some sort of creature, his eyes glazed as he stared at it like it was his world. There was nothing he could do, he could hear Castiel calling for him so he quickly went to Bobby's and left a note.

Bobby nearly jumped as he heard something bang in the kitchen. He grabbed a gun and walked in to find a piece of paper pinned to the fridge.

Dean's in trouble. Under something's control. Save him.

Bobby frowned, he recognised Sam's writing but why didn't Sam act? The contents of the note were not good. Under control….obviously the Siren had gotten to Dean.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you big brother." Nick practically purred and Dean nodded, staring at him adoringly. "Do you love me?" It asked, touching Dean's face.

"Yes." Dean answered and the Siren leant in, kissing Dean who kissed it back. It moved so that it was straddling him and Dean moaned, arching against it. It kissed him again and Dean's hands went up to hold it's waist. They parted for air and then Dean frowned. "S…Sam?" He murmured, shaking his head and the Siren's eyes went wide.

"No! You're mine Dean. I'm what you want, a little brother looks up to you, adores you." The Siren told him and Dean blinked, shaking his head. The Siren was shocked, no one had ever managed to fight its venom before. He grabbed Dean's mouth, holding it open and then opened his own mouth, hissing almost like a snake. Dean began to struggle weakly but then Nick squirted the venom right into Dean's mouth, many times the amount of the original dose Dean had been given and Dean slowly calmed, eyes glazing over again as he smiled up at Nick lovingly. "My Dean." Nick whispered and Dean nodded.

"Yours." Dean answered soullessly. Nick went back to kissing him and Dean responded. Nick began unbuttoning Dean's shirt, so involved in what he was doing that he didn't hear the door opening. He screamed in pain as a shotgun went off and then he was pulled off Dean and flung aside. Dean just looked blankly up at Bobby who winced but stabbed Dean with a bronze dagger and then turned to Nick. "No…..no.' Dean slurred and Nick scrambled up.

"Help me Dean!" Nick called and Bobby tensed, going to move but then Dean slammed into him.

"Damn it Dean, that's not your brother!" Bobby grunted as he fought to keep control of the knife. Dean didn't hear him, too lost to the Siren's venom to even recognise who he was fighting. "Sorry kid." Bobby muttered and then slammed the knife handle into the wound he'd made. Dean moaned in pain and his grip loosened a bit so Bobby hit him again and Dean's eyes rolled back, his body slumping as he passed out from the pain. Bobby scrambled up and the Siren ran. He took aim and hurled the knife, hitting it in the back. Nick stumbled and clutched at the wall before slowly sliding down it to lay unmoving on the floor. Bobby double checked to make sure it was dead and then went back to Dean who hadn't moved.

Bobby worked quickly to staunch the blood and then packed up and wiped down the room. Getting Dean out was not easy and then he was left with the dilemma of which car to take, but Dean would kill him if he left the Impala behind. He got Dean back to his place as quickly as possible , worried by the fact that he still hadn't so much as twitched. Bobby got him onto the couch and then stitched the knife wound closed. He lifted one of Dean's eyelids, noting that Dean's eyes were still glazed and swore. Killing the Siren should have broken the spell.

"Castiel? Samuel? I could really use some help here! It's Dean, something's wrong with him. Can you here me?" He called out, praying one of them would answer. He nearly jumped at the sound of feathers moving and then Castiel was there.

"What happened?"

"He was hunting a Siren and it got him. I killed it but…." Bobby explained and Castiel nodded, placing his hands on Dean's body. Dean moaned and his eyelids fluttered before he settled again.

"He was overdosed on the venom. He will be alright when he wakes. I healed the knife wound as well." The angel told him and Bobby relaxed, nodding.

"Thanks." Bobby said and Castiel nodded before vanishing. Bobby checked on Dean and then decided to call it a day, heading for his own bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean groaned as he woke, his body aching slightly as he forced his eyes open. He looked around to find he was on Bobby's couch. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how he had ended up on Bobby's couch. He frowned, forcing himself to focus and it slowly came back the hunt…..searching for the Siren….and then…..it was vague and blurry but it made him feel sick. He staggered to his feet and into the downstairs bathroom, emptying his stomach.

'I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please.' He cried mentally, a few tears slipping free. He practically crawled down the stairs and into the panic room, curling up on the cot, fighting sobs.

"Dean?" Sam's voice called to him and he curled up tighter, hiding his head. "Castiel said you were hurt. What happened?" Sam called softly, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean whimpered. "Dean!" There was pure alarm in Sam's voice, something he hadn't heard in a long time. Then Dean felt the arms of Sam's vessel wrap around him, tugging him into Sam's embrace. He struggled briefly but then relaxed, letting Sam hold him. "Shh, it's okay Dean, you're alright." Sam whispered and Dean finally looked at him, green eyes bright with unshed tears.

"So sorry Sammy, so sorry." Dean muttered and Sam gently stroked his hair.

"What are you sorry for Dean?" Sam asked softly, he could feel the pain and guilt radiating from Dean and it worried him. All Castiel had told him was that Dean had been injured but was now healed.

"I screwed up, the Siren got me, he…..he made me forget you. Made me think he was my brother, my lover. He…I…..Sammy." Dean stammered out but Samuel understood. Dean felt like he had betrayed him, despite the fact they were no longer together. But he also felt like he had betrayed him as a brother and no matter what they were still brothers.

"It wasn't your fault Dean, no human can fight a Siren's venom. It's alright big brother." Sam soothed, holding Dean close, letting a little of his Grace flow into Dean, soothing him.

"Still feel dirty. Have you seen one of those things and I let it…" Dean shuddered in disgust and Sam agreed Siren's were not attractive at all.

"It wasn't your fault. It can't hurt you anymore." Sam told him and Dean relaxed in his arms, finally smiling slightly at being held by Sam. Samuel knew he would not be needed for quite a while so he just sat on the cot and held Dean, offering what comfort his presence could give.

TBC…


	7. 7

Dean watched the two pyres burn, ignoring the tears that wanted to fall. He hated himself for failing another little brother, one he never even got to meet. He clenched his hands into fists to stop them shaking. If only Dad had made sure that ghoul was alone! He wouldn't be burning the remains of his youngest brother and the kids' mother. If that ghoul had really been acting like Adam then he would have liked the kid. Instead the poor kid had been eating alive, just like his mother. Had they made him watch? Dean had tried to call Sam before lighting the pyres, Sam deserved the chance to at least see their brother, then again maybe Sam would see him in Heaven? Would the angels know Adam was a Winchester? Hearing the flutter of wings he turned to see Sam's vessel behind him, frowning slightly.

"What happened?" The angel asked and Dean looked back at the pyres.

"Kate Milligan and her son Adam….John Winchester's son." Dean stated and he could almost feel Sam's surprise. "So the angels didn't know?" He asked as Sam moved to stand beside him.

"Not that I am aware of." The angel answered and Dean nodded. "How did they die?"

"Ghouls. Dad killed one years ago, met Kate and well….you know what happens after that. Apparently the ghoul left behind kids who decided revenge would be fun. They got Kate and then Adam when he came back from college, called Dad's phone so I came to check it out. Nearly getting eaten is not fun by the way."

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked and Dean smiled at the concern he could hear.

"A few cuts and bruises, nothing serious." He answered, feeling Sam relax a bit. "If he's…if the kid's in Heaven can you give him a message?"

"I don't know, I can try."

"Tell him I'm sorry but they won't hurt anyone else?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I will try. You should rest, you look tired." Sam said and then he was gone. Dean sighed, making himself ignore the bottle he knew was in his bag, he had promised Sam he would cut back on the alcohol.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean lay on his bed and grinned when a certain mark appeared on the wall with Sam following it seconds later. Sam smiled at him and sat down beside him.

"So….."

"Adam said it wasn't your fault. He and his mother are happy and safe." Sam answered and Dean relaxed.

"Thanks."

"He is right Dean, you didn't know. Dad never told us."

"I know, he tore the pages out of his journal. You know he took Adam to a baseball game for one of his birthdays?" Dean told him and Sam reached over to touch his arm.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked and Dean rolled so that he was lying on his side, curled against Sam who didn't move away.

"Fine, it's just…."

"Dad never did that with us?" Sam offered and Dean nodded. "I'm sorry Dean."

"Not like I wanted the normal life like you did but an occasional thing like a game would have been nice." Dean admitted and Sam nodded. "So you've been busy?"

"Yes, there have been a few battles and the fallout from Uriel's betrayal."

"As long as you stay safe." Dean stated and the young angle smiled.

"I try. I should go, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, don't get in trouble for being AWOL." Dean told him and Sam nodded, standing to leave. "Bye."

"I will see you soon." Sam vanished and Dean sighed, getting up to take a shower.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat at the end of the pier, fishing of all things but hey, the weather was nice and he thought there might be a fish on the hook.

"We need to talk." Castiel stated as he appeared and Dean looked up at him from his chair.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"It's not safe here. Someplace more private." Castiel answered and Dean snorted.

"More private? We're inside my head." He argued and Castiel nodded.

"Exactly. Someone could be listening."

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, getting worried. Was Sam okay?

"Meet me here." The angel handed him a piece of paper. "Go now." He ordered and when Dean looked up he was alone again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joshua?" Samuel questioned and the other angel smiled at him, beckoning him further into the garden.

"Things are moving faster than anticipated. Castiel has been taken in for re-education." He explained and Samuel paled. "Do not worry, he will be fine. Steps have been taken to intervene. It is time for the next step."

"The next step?" Samuel asked curiously, he'd never been told the plan, as the newest angel it would be too easy for one of the others to learn it from him.

"You are aware of what Azazel did to you, correct?" Joshua asked kindly and Samuel looked down in shame.

"Yes sir." He answered softly and Joshua gently grasped his chin, making him look up. Despite himself Joshua liked Samuel, the poor boy had been through so much in his life and even in death he still wasn't allowed to be at peace.

"Samuel what was done to you was not your choice, you are not to blame. Despite his influence you were a good person or else you would not have come here upon death." Joshua assured him and Samuel smiled slightly in gratitude. "There is a reason so many protections were placed upon your mortal body. It is time for you to return to it."

"I don't understand." Samuel whispered in confusion.

"You will be human again, mostly. No longer bound by Heaven's rules but still with many of your angelic powers as well as the demon blood. If you had been sent back before becoming an angle the blood would have eventually overwhelmed your own nature. Part human, part angel, part demon, bound by the rules of none. You will be the one to kill Lilith, but not in a way that would break the final seal. You will have free will again as well as the full human emotional range as well as all your memories unlike a fallen angel made human." Joshua answered and Samuel just stared at him in shock.

"Dean…." Samuel whispered and Joshua smiled.

"You will be with him again, in any way you wish." That answer made Samuel smile.

"How?" He asked and Joshua's smile became almost mischievous.

"Brace yourself." The archangel said and then Samuel felt like he was falling.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell? It looks like a bomb went off." Dean muttered as he made his way through the warehouse. "There was a fight here, but between who?" Talking to himself probably wasn't healthy but it helped when he was alone. He grimaced as his flashlight landed on a symbol painted in blood on the wall. "Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield." Dean whispered in shock. And then he saw him in the rubble. "Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?" He called as he pulled a board of the trench coat wearing angel.

"What's . . . ? What's . . . ? What's going on?" Blue eyes fluttered open, showing confusion and Dean felt a flicker of unease.

"Just take it easy. Take it easy." He soothed, helping Cas up.

"Oh. No."

"Cas, you okay?"

"Ugh, Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me." Was the answer.

"Who's 'me'?" Dean asked warily and the angel…or not angel looked at him.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." Was the answer.

"Where the hell is Castiel?"

"He's gone." Jimmy told him, wrapping himself in his coat.

"Was Samuel with him?" Dean asked, scared and Jimmy frowned but then shook his head. "Come on, we should get out of here." Dean offered, helping Jimmy back to his motel, stopping to get dinner on the way. He watched in amusement and a little bit of disgust as Jimmy tore into his burger.

"Mmm."

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina." Dean grumbled and Jimmy looked up at him.

"I'm hungry."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't know. Months." Was the answer and Dean felt sorry for the guy.

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale."

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again."

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean demanded and Jimmy shrugged.

"I really don't know."

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?"

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet." He admitted and Dean winced, feeling sorry for the guy Sam was wearing.

"Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun."

"Understatement."

"Cas said he wanted to tell me something. Please tell me you remember that."

"Sorry." Jimmy said, looking apologetic. But it wasn't his fault.

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean demanded.

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt like he was falling forever. It hurt but not too badly. He couldn't see or hear, all he could feel was heat and wind.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dean.

"Aah!" Dean jerked the wheel and the Impala swerved before he got it back under control. He looked at the seat next to him to find Anna sitting in it.

"Smooth." She commented and he glared.

"You ever try calling ahead?"

"I like the element of surprise." She informed him and he looked back at the road.

"Well, you look terrific." He mumbled, uncomfortable around her.

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?"

"Not like I meant to but I did need to sleep." Dean snapped back at her.

"So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" She asked, realising he was mad about something.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back." She explained and Dean risked another look at her.

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?"

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off." Anna told him and Dean's knuckles went white around the wheel. If that was happening to Cas….Sam didn't have his rank or age…

"Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important."

"What?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure." Anna told him and she looked worried, not that he could blame her.

"That's why I'm going after Jimmy."

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already." With that he was alone in the car again. He prayed that Sam was alright and that Cas would be okay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He gasped, back arching as air was forced into his lungs. Finding himself in darkness he thrashed wildly, not knowing what was happening or where he was. His hands hit wood on all sides and he reached up to hit it. When it broke and soil leaked in it was all he could do not to panic completely. He took a few deep breaths while he could and then began to dig his way free. He spilled out of the grave to lie on the ground, coughing and panting for air.

Sam staggered upright and looked around, seeing a familiar cross nearby and suddenly it slammed into his mind. He moaned and collapsed to his knees as the memories came back to him. Taking a deep breath he stood up and smiled as he felt things he hadn't felt in centuries. Sam laughed happily and then focused; he needed to find Dean and Jimmy, fast. With a small flex of Grace he vanished from the site.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do. I'll work my way through the catwalks. I'll be right behind you." Dean explained gently, seeing how nervous Jimmy was. "All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let me do my job."

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about." Jimmy argued.

"Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt."

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" he asked and then walked away. "Castiel, you son of a bitch! You promised me my family would be okay. You promised you were gonna take care of them. I gave you everything you asked me to give. I gave you more. This is the thanks I get? This is what you do? This is your heaven? Help me, please. You promised, Cas. Just help me." Jimmy yelled but there was no answer. Shaking his head in defeat he snorted. "Typical.?" He muttered before heading into the warehouse. He saw Amelia standing next to Claire. His daughter was tied unconscious to a chair and he felt a flash of terror at the sight.

"Hi, honey. You're home." Amelia smirked, eyes black.

"Listen, I'm- I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just, they're not a part of this." He offered.

"Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And P.S. You should've come alone."

"I am alone." Jimmy argued.

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring him, hmm?" She taunted and Jimmy turned to see Dean being led into the room, held still be demons

"Nice plan, Dean." Jimmy grumbled and Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000." The hunter answered.

"Got the knife?" Amelai asked and one of the demons held it up. "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean snapped and she laughed.

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap."

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go." Dean told her.

"Oh, Dean. Always so chivalrous. Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." She raised a gun and shot Jimmy in the gut, making him fall to his knees in pain and shock. "Waste Little Orphan Annie." She ordered as the doors blew open.

Dean stared in shock as Sam walked inside, eyes narrowed in anger as he took in the scene.

"Sam?" Dean whispered and Sam looked over at him, smiling gently. Dean didn't know if it really was Sam in his body but at the moment he didn't care as long as he was there to help.

"Sam Winchester? But you're dead!" Amelia argued and Sam looked at her.

"I got better." With that he was in front of her, hand pressed to her forehead. The demon died in a flash of light and Sam lowered Amelia to the ground. The other demons stared in shock before one grabbed a pipe and went to hit Claire but she lifted an arm and stopped it, her other hand resting on the demons forehead, making it scream. Working in tandam the two soon had everything under control

"Castiel." Jimmy choked and Claire turned, moving to kneel beside him.

"Sam, is it really?" Dean aksed and Sam smiled, reaching out to pull him into his arms.

"It's me Dean, I'm back."

"How?"

"Not here, not yet." Sam answered, looking back at Jimmy and Claire.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well, your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy." Castiel told Jimmy who shook his head.

"No. Claire?"

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours." Castiel stated.

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please." Jimmy begged as Sam and Dean walked over.

"I want to make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." Castiel explained and Jimmy nodded, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me."

"As you wish." The angel agreed, touching his face as a bright light emanated from his eyes and mouth. Claire dropped to her hands and knees as Castiel stood up. Amelia ran past him to hold Amelia close. He looked at Dean and then stared at Sam, obviously confused.

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked and Castiel looked at him.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel answered and Sam sighed, apparently Joshua's group hadn't gotten to him in time.

"Sorry Cas." Sam stated and Castiel started to turn to him only to have Sam's hand touch his forehead. Castiel screamed as they were engulfed in light and Dean turned away to shield his eyes. When the light faded Sam was holding Castiel in his arms, the angel unconscious. "Dean hold onto my arm, we need to get to Bobby's."

"Sam what?"

"Dean please, they'll come looking for Cas soon." Sam pleaded and Dean looked into those familiar hazel eyes, seeing his Sam in them. He nodded and took hold of Sam's arm. The three of them vanished even as Amelia dragged Claire from the room and out to the car.

TBC…


	8. 8

Dean staggered as they reappeared in Bobby's panic room. He watched as Sam gently laid Castiel down on the cot before turning to face him. Dean swallowed nervously, not sure what was going on. Was this really Sam? But how?

"Dean it's okay, it's me, I'm back." Sam whispered, moving towards him slowly. Dean stumbled back, leaning into the wall. Sam stopped, looking hurt, but he held out a hand to Dean.

"How….you…" Dean stammered, scared that something was using his brother's body but longing to believe he really had him back. Sam smiled softly at him.

"Joshua sent me back, he said it was time. I'm still…..it's confusing. I'm human again but not fully. I still have angelic powers and…..there's something I should have told you after Cold Oak but I was scared. You only had a year left and I didn't want…" Sam trailed off, looking so lost that Dean took a step forward.

"Sammy?" He whispered and Sam nodded, tears in his eyes. Dean lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his baby brother who hugged him back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dean." Sam sobbed before sealing his lips over Dean's. Dean gasped and then kissed him back, clinging to him. After nine months to suddenly have Sam kissing him like he was all that was keeping the kid sane, it was incredible. Dean clung to him, kissing him back with all he had until they had to part for air. Sam smiled tearfully at him, his hands cupping Dean's face.

"Sammy." Dean whispered, reaching up to brush Sam's tears away. Sam smiled at him, leaning into the touch of his hand.

"I love you Dean, I love you." Sam whispered as if reaffirming the feelings to himself. Suddenly feeling everything again was overwhelming but as long as Dean was with him he could handle it.

"Love you too Sam." Dean promised, almost as if he knew what Sam was going through. "Missed you so much." Dean said and Sam nodded, yeah he'd been around but it hadn't really been him, not fully.

"I didn't know what else to do; they said I could help you save you. I didn't realise…." Sam trailed off and Dean nodded. Sam had known he'd be different but hadn't truly realised by how much, how it would hurt Dean to see him like that.

"You're back now, it doesn't matter. You are back, right? They won't…." Dean's eyes were wide and Sam shook his head.

"I'm back Dean, never leaving you again." Sam promised and Dean smiled, hugging him again. Yeah they were having the biggest chick flick ever but after everything it was needed. He could feel Sam trembling in his arms and he tightened his grip even as Sam's legs buckled.

"Sam!" He called out fearfully even as Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"M'okay. Just tired, did too much." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, holding him close.

"Cas has the cot Sam, think you can make it upstairs? We can give Bobby a heart attack." Dean offered and Sam raised his head, smiling at him but he nodded. Dean slung Sam's arm over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. They walked up the stairs and then Dean had to bang on the basement door since it was locked. It was thrown open, revealing Bobby armed with his shotgun. His jaw dropped and he stared at them in shock. "He's heavy Bobby, move. Cas is on the cot downstairs and Sam needs a bed." Dean said and Bobby stared at the half asleep young man. Sam raised his head and smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey Bobby, sorry to just drop in like this." Sam whispered and Bobby gripped his shoulder.

"Sam?" The hunter asked and Sam nodded, eyelids drooping. Bobby put his shotgun down and took Sam's other side, helping Dean get him upstairs. They lowered Sam onto the bed and his eyes slid shut, breathing deepening. Dean chuckled and went to work getting Sam out of the clothes he must have been buried in since there was still dirt clinging to the cloth. The thought of Sam having to dig his way out of his own grave…..he got Sam's shirt off and the kid shivered, whimpering in his sleep. Dean wrangled the covers out form under Sam's body and arranged them over Sam, smiling as Sam burrowed in. "Dean?"

"Not now Bobby, please. I need to…." Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and Bobby nodded.

"You're sure it's really him?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded.

"It's him, they sent him back." Dean whispered and Bobby nodded, leaving the room. Dean stripped off and crawled in beside Sam, tugging him into his arms and smiling again as Sam moved instinctively into the position they always slept in together. Dean kissed the top of his head and then settled in, needing sleep himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam blinked sleepily, not fully sure what was happening and then he felt and heard Dean move against him and he relaxed. He slowly turned around in Dean's arms so he could look at his brother, happy that Dean seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes, focusing on learning all about his powers, what ones he'd kept and what ones he'd lost. He could feel he had less power, his connection to Heaven gone, it hurt a little but with Dean's arms wrapped around him once more, it was a hurt he could live with. He could also feel the demonic blood now and it felt thick and black not that that made any sense outside his head. He could feel all those mental switches Ava had talked about but didn't touch them. Though one seemed to be on anyway. Maybe that had been what had protected him from Lilith's blast of light. Sam had to tell Dean the truth about that, he knew that now but he was still scared, would the demon blood be one thing to many for Dean to take?

Seeing the sun was up Sam hesitated before deciding to give Dean the best wake up he'd probably had since their last day together. He wriggled out of Dean's arms and his brother moved in his sleep, laying out on his back, perfect for what Sam had planned. Sam moved to hover over him, leaning in to kiss him gently. Dean responded in his sleep, probably thinking he was dreaming. Sam moved to Dean's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin before continuing down to his chest. By that time Dean was moving restlessly, making noises in his sleep and obviously almost starting to wake up. He slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, rubbing his sides and Dean's breathing hitched, his eyes suddenly being squeezed shut even as he grabbed the sheets. Sam frowned at the way Dean had tensed, moving to cup Dean's face in his hands, kissing his lips softly, startled as a single tear slipped free from Dean's eyes.

"Shh Dean, its okay. What's wrong?" Sam whispered and Dean shook his head. "Dean? You're scaring me." Sam pleaded and Dean's eyes snapped open in response to that tone. He stared at Sam, eyes wide with shock, hope and pain. "Dean? I thought…don't you want me to do that anymore? But you tried to kiss me when I first came back as an angel, I thought…I'm sorry, I won't if you don't want me anymore." Sam mumbled and Dean reached up to touch his face with a shaking hand.

"Sammy?" He whispered and it hit Sam, Dean had thought he was dreaming of Sam's touch.

"I'm here Dean, I'm not going anywhere. This is real." Sam promised and Dean yanked him down into his arms, hugging him tightly. Sam returned the hug, smiling as Dean kissed him.

"I thought…..you're here. I missed you so much Sam. It just….it was you but not really you. Though you'd gotten closer the last few months there was something missing."

"My humanity?" Sam offered and Dean thought it over before nodding. "Well I wasn't human."

"And now?" Dean asked and Sam could literally feel his fear.

"Partially." Sam admitted and Dean tensed. "It's okay Dean." Sam soothed.

"Last night, you said….what didn't you tell me after Cold Oak?" Dean asked and Sam closed his eyes, moving to sit up. "Sam?" Dean called, reaching for him but Sam stood up, walking over to stand at the window, his back to Dean.

"I uh….Cas took you back, showed you what happened with Mom and Azazel, right?" Sam asked quietly and Dean nodded before realising Sam couldn't see it with his back turned.

"Yeah, he killed our grandparents and Dad but Mom made a deal to bring Dad back. You were the deal somehow." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"When I was at Cold Oak Azazel decided to do the whole talk in a dream thing. He…he showed me that night, the night Mom died."

"You told me that." Dean pointed our, very worried that Sam wouldn't look at him.

"But not all of it. Not what he…..what he did to me." Sam finished in a barely audible whisper and Dean froze before getting off the bed and walking up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

"The visions?" He whispered and Sam nodded, tense in his arms.

"He….he fed me his blood Dean. I have demon blood in me. That's why Joshua offered me the chance to become an Angel, to balance it out." Sam choked out, frozen in place as he waited for Dean to kick him out.

Dean froze as he heard what the demon had done to Sam, fed him blood…that actually explained a lot about the other kids, how they'd just snapped and stuff. But Sam….to be strong enough to fight that. He felt Sam standing absolutely rigid in his arms and tightened his grip, moving to kiss the back of his neck.

"So proud of you Sammy. You fought it, none of the others managed but you did." Dean whispered and Sam turned around in his arms, hazel eyes wide in shock. "I don't care Sam; you're still my baby brother." Dean promised, leaning up to kiss him gently. Sam finally relaxed, kissing him back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He whispered and Dean smiled.

"It's okay. Probably better you didn't back then." Dean admitted. "The blood…it won't hurt you or anything?" He asked and Sam shook his head.

"You don't….I know I'm a freak." Sam muttered and Dean growled, startling Sam.

"You are not a freak! I'm sorry I ever said that. You're just….Sammy."

"So what? Sammy some sort of new species name for part human/angel/demon people?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged but nodded. He nudged Sam back over to the bed and got in to be Sam's pillow, letting Sam's headrest over his heart like Sam had slept for the year before Dean had died, Dean figured it'd been Sam's way of assuring himself that Dean was still alive. Sam sighed but relaxed, melting into Dean's side and Dean found himself truly relaxing for the first time since he'd come back from hell.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat on the floor, waiting for Castiel to wake up. Thankfully he'd worked out that he could still contact Joshua and the angel had told him that he was personally working on things while Castiel was out of it. Soon enough Castiel moaned and then his eyes opened.

"Samuel?" He whispered and Sam got up, moving to sit beside him on the cot.

"Take it easy, you've been through a lot." Sam soothed and the angel stared at him in confusion.

"I…you…you Fell?" Castiel whispered, moving away and Sam shook his head.

"Joshua said it was time, I'm needed like this to stop what's happening. Part human, part angel, part demon. Still your friend, always will be." Sam answered and Castiel stared at him before nodding and sitting up. "Now that you're back to your normal self come upstairs, Dean is worried about you, not that he'll admit it." Sam told him, smiling and Castiel nodded, getting up to follow him upstairs.

TBC…


	9. 9

Dean grinned as he saw Castiel following Sam up from the basement. The angel looked a little confused but not as cold as he had been in the warehouse.

"Hey Cas, feeling more yourself?" Dean asked as the angel looked at him.

"I do not understand what is happening." He admitted and Bobby snorted.

"Join the club. Could someone please tell me what's going on? Sam how are you back in your body and so…..human?" The hunter asked and Sam sighed, walking over to sit with Dean who wrapped his arms around him. Dean kissed him, ignoring the company and Sam leant into him, soaking up the contact and affection since he was still trying to work things out in his head. "Sam?"

"Joshua sent me back, apparently it was the plan all along, that's why my uh body had so many protections placed on it when I put it back after meeting up with you guys the first time. I'm still partially an angel but I'm not connected to Heaven any more, although I can still contact Joshua. I also…Dean?" He whispered, turning to hide his head in Dean's neck and Dean held him close.

"It's okay Sammy, its Bobby. He won't turn you away kiddo." Dean soothed, looking up to stare at Bobby who nodded, realising it must be something to do with the demon.

"It'll be okay son." Bobby told him and Sam looked up at Dean for encouragement.

"I have demon blood in me, that's why Azazel was in my nursery that night." Sam admitted softly, refusing to look at Bobby or Castiel whose eyes widened in shock. The angel had known of Mary's deal but not what the consequences for Sam had been.

"So what does that mean for you? Will you be alright?" Bobby demanded, walking over to bend down and grasp Sam's shoulders. Sam hesitantly looked up and Bobby nodded at him. Sam got up and wrapped his arms around Bobby who hugged him back briefly. "I've said it before son, family don't end with blood." Bobby assured him and Sam nodded.

"Apparently Joshua had me offered the chance to become an angel because it would work to balance the blood. So I'm part angel, part human and part demon." Sam told them. "I know I'm meant to kill Lilith but in a specific manner and at a specific time to avoid breaking the last seal."

"I don't want you anywhere near that bitch Sam!" Dean argued and Sam kissed him.

"There's no choice Dean, this is why I was sent back. It'll be okay, I can take her." Sam assured him softly.

"No." Dean growled and Bobby motioned for Castiel to follow him out of the room. Sam moved to straddle Dean, gently cupping his face in his hands.

"Dean she has to be stopped. You know that. If Lucifer gets free…..I won't lose you to what they have planned. They can't use me anymore but you…I lost you once Dean, I can't lose you again." Sam whispered, staring into Dean's eyes, needing him to understand. Dean finally nodded and Sam sighed, leaning forward to le their foreheads rest against each other.

"I can't lose you either Sammy." Dean whispered, gripping Sam's hips with his hands. Sam smiled softly and kissed him, Dean relaxing under him, responding eagerly. The sound of a clearing throat made Sam pull back and glance over his shoulder to see Bobby standing in the doorway.

"If you two wanna continue then do it upstairs." He stated and Dean actually blushed slightly but Sam nodded and then grinned at Dean, tightening his grip on Dean slightly.

"Hold on." Sam whispered and Dean gasped as they suddenly appeared in the bedroom they used at Bobby's, on the bed with Dean beneath Sam. Dean blinked in surprise but then he grinned up at Sam and pulled him down, kissing him. Sam moved to lie over Dean but kept the majority of his weight off him. Dean wrapped his arms around him as they kissed, Sam's hands moving to Dean's hair.

"Sammy." He whispered when they broke for air. He stared up into familiar hazel eyes, seeing all the emotion in them that had been missing since Dean had come back from hell.

"It's okay Dean, I'm here." Sam answered softly, smiling at him. Sam gently stroked over Dean's cheek and Dean leant into his touch without breaking eye contact.

"Missed you." He admitted and Sam nodded.

"I know, I missed you too. It's weird I wasn't really aware of missing you at the time but I still did. I just didn't know how else to be involved and in the end it's what let me come back to you." Sam admitted gently. Then he twisted his body, rolling them over so that Dean was on top. "Make love to me?" He asked and Dean nodded, for once not making fun of Sam's choice of words. They took their time stripping each other, touching and kissing as they went, relearning each others bodies and finding the differences. Other than the scars he'd picked up since being brought back and Sam's handprint Dean's body was unmarked. Sam's was the same as Dean remembered except for a scar over his heart and Dean knew it was from the blow that had killed him. Dean spent extra time on that scar, feeling Sam's heart beating strongly beneath it, reassuring himself that Sam was alive. Sam smiled up at him, knowing what he was doing, Sam's own hands running all over Dean's back.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cas?" Sam asked as he noticed the angel staring at him.

"You are different." The angel stated quietly and Sam walked over to sit beside him.

"Yeah, I guess I am from what you remember. I….you're not my partner or commanding officer anymore…..but I hope you'll still be my friend. You were the only one I was really able to talk to and I don't want to lose that but if it's too uncomfortable for you to be around me like this then it'll hurt but I'll understand." Sam told him and Castiel studied him silently for a while.

"I think I would like to be your friend Samuel." Castiel answered and Sam smiled.

"It's Sam. Shortening names is one of those human things." Sam told him and Castiel nodded.

"That is why Dean and now you seem to call me Cas." The angel stated and Sam shrugged.

"If you don't like it…."

"No, it…..it is nice." Castiel answered and Sam nodded before looking up as Dean wandered in, still half asleep, making Sam smile. He raised an arm and Dean sat beside him, letting Sam pull him into Sam's side. Dean blinked sleepily at Castiel and gave him a half wave, getting a nod in return.

Bobby walked into the room with a book in his hands and Sam hid a snicker at the sight.

"What?" Bobby grumbled at him and Sam just gave him an innocent look. "Yeah whatever, grab a book and get to researching unless you've got some Lilith finding radar." Bobby said and Sam glanced over at the table, a book appearing in his hands and he opened it up. Castiel did the same even as Dean drifted off against Sam's side. No one bothered to wake him since research wasn't exactly Dean's thing.

TBC….


	10. 10

Sam looked at the map and then at Castiel who nodded, they'd found her. Sam glanced over at where Dean was hunched over the laptop and worried at his bottom lip. He knew Dean would refuse to stay behind but the thought of him being anywhere near Lilith again…but if he kept Dean out of it his brother may never forgive him. Dean looked up and smiled at him and Sam smiled back softly.

"What is it?" Dean asked, getting up to wrap an arm around Sam's waist.

"We found her." Castiel answered and Dean swallowed but nodded.

"When do we leave?" Dean asked and Sam sighed, kissing him softly.

"If I asked you to stay behind…."

"Sam." Dean warned and Sam sighed.

"I don't want that bitch near you again Dean, I don't want to risk you." Sam whispered and Dean stared at him, seeing Sam's fear. "Please Dean; let me and Cas take care of this." Sam pleaded and Dean sighed. A year ago he would have immediately said no but now, with everything they'd been through….

"Alright." Dean answered and Sam blinked in surprise but then kissed him.

"Thank you."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean moaned as Sam pulled out of him and then collapsed beside him. Dean tugged Sam into a hug, kissing him softly and Sam smiled, gently running his fingers through Dean's hair. "Missed this." Sam admitted and Dean grinned, making Sam laugh. "I know, you did too." Sam added.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, Cas'll have my back as well. This will all be over soon and then we can get on with our lives, take a holiday or go back to hunting. Whatever we want to." Sam promised him.

"Sounds too good to be true. I…I guess I'm still expecting to have you taken away once it's done. Heaven and Hell can't really want to let you go can they? With your powers and all?" Dean whispered and Sam sighed.

"I won't let them separate us Dean, anyone who tries better have a death wish." Sam swore and Dean clung to him.

"Wish I hadn't agreed to stay behind." Dean mumbled and Sam kissed him.

"I don't want to be fighting her and worrying about you Dean, it's safer this way." Sam argued and Dean sighed but nodded.

"Gonna spend the whole time worrying."

"So sleep the time away." Sam offered and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Like I can sleep when this worried." He grumbled and Sam leant up on an elbow.

"I can solve that for you; put you to sleep till I get back. You'll never even know I was gone." Sam offered softly.

"I…..please." Dean finally answered and Sam nodded, leaning in to kiss him again. Dean clung to him, kissing deeply but then slowly his hands slipped from Sam's body and his lips stilled, head slumping to the side, eyes closed in sleep. Sam settled him more comfortably on the bed, tucking him in gently. He kissed Dean's forehead and got dressed before leaving the room.

"Hey Sam, where's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Asleep upstairs. He asked me to put him out so he won't spend the whole time worrying." Sam explained and Bobby nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on Sleeping Beauty then. You just kill her." The hunter told him and Sam grinned, looking at Castiel who nodded and they both vanished.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam turned to Lilith, all her demons dead, and she backed away before smirking. That expression really looked odd on the face of a child, making it even clearer the poor girl was possessed. Sam stepped towards her and she waved a finger at him.

"Bad Sammy, don't want me to kill poor Dean again do you?" She taunted and then another demon stepped forward, Dean slumped, still asleep, in its arms. Sam stared in shock; calling on everything he had left of his angelic nature to hide his horror. How had they gotten Dean from Bobby's? "He doesn't want to wake up and play with me but that's okay, we can play once he's back home." Lilith stated, running a hand across Dean's slack features. "Did you really think you could stop this? Stay there and Dean will live, try to stop me and he dies." She warned and Sam glanced around for Castiel, spotting the other angel cloaking himself but cautiously approaching the demon holding Dean. "Bad Angel!" Lilith yelled and Castiel went flying.

"Let him go and I'll let you live." Sam told the demon holding Dean and the demon edged closer to Lilith who laughed and moved over to an altar. As she went to do whatever she had to Castiel broke free and went for the other demon while Sam attacked her. His sword easily slid into her heart and he felt so sorry for the child but after having Lilith in her the poor child was probably better off in Heaven. She convulsed, staring at him with white eyes as she snarled but then the white faded and terrified blue met his. "It's alright little one, soon you'll be home and safe." He promised as her eyes slid shut.

"Sam!" Castiel cried out and Sam turned to see Castiel holding Dean in his arms, covered in blood.

"No." Sam choked, rushing to them. He gently took Dean from Castiel, cradling him close, feeling his fading life force. "No Dean, not like this. We promised." Sam whimpered and pain filled green fluttered open briefly. "Stay with me." Sam begged as Dean's eyes slid shut again. Sam made the blood vanish from Dean's body, looking for the wound and then sobbed, Dean's throat had been slit down to the bone, how was he even still alive? Sam shifted Dean in his arms, feeling how lax his body was becoming and then sealed his lips over Dean's, kissing him through his tears, wanting Dean to know he wasn't alone. Sam couldn't heal him and Castiel couldn't without permission which wasn't being given. All he could do was hold him as Dean died. Sam kissed him with everything he had, willing his own life into his brother.

Castiel moved away as the brothers began to glow, softly at first but then they were eclipsed by light and shadows. He tensed, sword ready in case it was an attack. He could not save Dean but he would not allow anything to harm his body or his grieving brother. The light faded and he stared in awe at the sight of Dean with his arms wrapped around Sam as they kissed. How?

Sam pulled back and stared into Dean's eyes, tears still streaming from his eyes. Sam gently reached out to trace Dean's face, feeling the warmth of his skin, even as Dean leant into his touch. "Dean." Sam sobbed in relief. Dean smiled and kissed him again. "I don't understand…..did I do this? Thought I'd lost you." Sam whispered.

"I don't know." Dean answered, smiling at him. "Love you, not going anywhere." Dean promised and Sam held him close. He stood, cradling Dean to his chest and Dean didn't say anything. It had been way too close. Sam glanced at Castiel who sheathed his sword and joined them.

"How? He was dying; I could feel his soul leaving." Castiel whispered. "There was light and shadows surrounding you both and when it vanished Dean was healed."

"I don't know." Sam answered. "Let's get out of here."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Sam." The voice had Sam spinning around, knowing he was dreaming, and he smiled.

"Hello Joshua."

"A good job with Lilith, the Seals have been reset."

"Thanks. Joshua do you know…."

"How Dean is still alive?" The angel asked and Sam nodded. "You saved him Sam."

"But how?"

"Because he is the one thing all sides of your nature need therefore they all worked together to save him."

"The light and shadows….."

"Were a physical manifestation of the two sides of your powers working together. You bound Dean's life and soul to yourself. As long as you live Dean will never die." Joshua assured him and Sam slumped in relief. The idea of outliving Dean had terrified him.

"Thank you. Will…..will I ever see you again?" Sam asked, feeling the dream fading.

"I am always here for you little brother." Joshua promised and then Sam found himself back in bed with Dean asleep in his arms.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seemed a good spot to end this. So basically they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
